


BBRAE one-shot collection

by FeraCorvus



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4042180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeraCorvus/pseuds/FeraCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday?- An old friend of Beastboy visits the tower on a special day...Beastboy's birthday! This wasn't how Beastboy planned on telling his friends his past, but life works in strange ways. Could hidden feelings between a certain changeling and demoness blossom into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday?

It was a strange day for four of the titans in the tower, Raven meditating, Robin training, starfire cooking, and Cyborg working on his "baby". At around noon, the 4 gather in the kitchen to find Beastboy already eating lunch looking ready to exlode from excitement.

"Whats with the excitement Beastboy?" asked Robin as the rest of the titans sat down to eat after making their respective meals.

"You'll see Robin," said Beastboy with a million dollar smile on his face.  
Immediately after Beastboy says this, the doorbell to the Tower rings. Before anyone could blink, Beastboy was opening the door.  
"King Tawaba!" exclaimed Beastboy as he hugged the large African man.

"Who are you and how do you know Beastboy?" asked Robin, instantly going into detective mode. The other three titans looked more interested in how the man looked. King Tawaba was huge, taller than Cyborg but a bit leaner. He also had tatoos covering his body and a large grey beard.  
King Tawaba, ignoring Robin's question for now, turned to Beastboy and started speaking Swahili to Beastboy, which he easily responded in. While the two were talking, the other four titans snuck off into a seperate room for a meeting.

"Does anybody know him?" asked Robin once the door closed.

"I have no idea, but I know the language they were speaking was Swahili." replied Cyborg.

"What about the strange tatoos?" questioned Robin once again.

"The markings appear to be of a king and also of someone who is very proficient in Voodoo, so he could possibly be a witchdocter." Raven said.

"The two seemed very close, perhaps he is a friend Beastboy met in the Patrol of Doom." Starfire guessed.

"So we just left Beastboy alone with a witchdocter that he may or may not have met in the Doom Patrol." said Raven.  
After that ralization was made, the four titans instantly flew back into the common room to find Beastboy and King Tawaba wrestling on the ground like a pair of lions. Alarmed and Concerned for their friend, the 4 instantly went into battle mode. Seconds later, King Tawaba found himself pinned against a wall by black magic with a staff pinned against his throat, complimented by a blue cannon and a green starbolt. Just as  
soon as the King was in this position, he was already out of it by his own powers. Before the titans could attack again, Beastboy had ran into the center of the fight, effectively distancing the King and the titans.

"Don't attack him, he's a friend of mine" said Beastboy with an exasperated sigh.

"You mean you haven't told them I was coming?" questioned Tawaba.

"I was going to but then I figured I could make it a surprise." meeped Beastboy, feeling like a child that had gotten red-handed stealing a cookie from the cookie-jar.

 

"You did at least tell them what today was right?" asked King Tawaba. Before Beastboy had time to answer, the other titans asked simultaneously, "what's so special about today?"  
By this time, Beastboy looked like he was about to break-down in panic while King Tawaba was absolutely confused.

"You mean you don't know that for the four years Beastboy has been in the titans, you still don't know his birthday?"

At the word birthday, the titans froze, Beastboy in panic and the other four in horror. For four years, Beastboy had created excellent birthday parties for them. For four years, they had never celebrated his birthday. The titans instantly felt terrible at this realization.

"Great, now you made them feel bad," said Beastboy with an eye roll to Tawaba. Beastboy was about to comment further but found himself being lifted off the ground and being squeezed so hard he couldn't breathe. Beastboy looked over to the see the other titans but found Starfire, along with Robin and Cyborg looking at him with a wide-eyed expression of disbelief. Realization came sudden to Beastboy as he reaized it was Raven who was hugging him to the point of not being able to breathe.

"I'm so sorry Beastboy, I think I can say this for all of us that we feel awful for celebrating our birthdays yet forgetting about yours. I can only speak for myself on this, but I will do anything to make this up to you." said Raven before weakening her hold on him and curling herself into his body and resting her head in the crook of her neck.

"We all feel bad for not noticing and we will all try to make it up to you, but I have one question: Why didn't you tell us that we had forgotten? asked Robin while trying to comfort a crying Starfire.

"My birthday isn't exactly a good day for me, so I didn't want a reminder." Beastboy then turned to the forgotten King Tawaba, "Could you fill them in for me? I'm tired and I'm not sure I would be able to tell them everything without breaking down." asked Beastboy as he tried to figure out how to not disturb the now sleeping Raven without waking her up.

"Don't even think about moving, if you want to go somewhere, I'm going with you for two reasons: One you are very warm and comfortable and two: Im not letting go of your neck for a long time. said Raven.  
Admitting defeat, Beastboy picked up Raven bridal style and went to his room to sleep. When he got to the door, Raven still refused to let go of him. Tired, Beastboy went into his room and layed down on his bed with Raven on top of him. Once Raven snuggled back into him and got comfortable again, there were some last words that were exchanged.

"Beastboy?"

"Yes Raven?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Raven"

The end


	2. Potamophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Potamophobia- The fear of running water (like waterfalls, which i what this one-shots about) (I also made Cyborg a douchebag in this fic, oops)

"Of all the things the titans could go do, Robin just had to pick this,"muttered Beastboy to himself. Robin had decided that the titans were due a break in the city and had made plans for everyone to go camping outside the city. This was not a problem for Beastboy. The problem lied with where they would be hiking to afterwards. Roin had also banned all electronics that were not necessary for life, aka Cyborg's mobile recharging station. Of course this didn't affect Raven so Robin had specifically banned any books to be brought on the trip as well for the sole purpose of forcing the titans to interact with each other more. They would camp near the bottom of the mountain outside Jump and then would hike up the mountin until they got to a nice waterfall, where they would spend the week. A very little known fact about Beastboy was that he was deathly afraid of waterfalls ever since the accident in Africa with his parents. He had never told anyone about this, not even his adoptive parents Mento and Elastigirl.

This was what brought Beastboy to his current predicament. He could always hire Slade to kidnap him so he can't go on the camping trip. Okay so maybe he was thinking of alternates that were way too outlandish to work. Besides if Slade popped up again, Robin would most likely shut everything out like last time. "Hmmm, what is a good way to get out of this trip," muttered Beastboy as he lay on his bed looking at the ceiling. Robin had ordered the titans to their room so they were forced to pack their things for the trip four hours ago. Ever since, the green man had been trying to figure a way out."I could tell them that i'm not feeling well, but then he would just postpone the trip until everyone was healthy enough to go". "That or make me go anyways" thought Beastboy as he admitted defeat for now and started packing. "I'm gonna have to face this sooner or later, might as well get it over with now." He was soon done packing despite the messy room.

The next day came way too soon for the tower's resident changeling. It was 8 o'clock in the morning when the boy was roused from sleep by his alarm clock. Robin had decided that they would get going by noon so this gave the boy four hours to kill. "Might as well go eat something before I go have a mental breakdown," thought Beastboy bitterly. Beastboy had tried several times to face his fear of waterfalls but they never worked. He would always break down and then pass out until someone found him and brought him back home. He had always been able to throw in an excuse and get by without being questioned too much. but this time he had to conquer his fears or be the laughing stock of the titans.

By the time Beastboy had arrived to the kitchen, the rest of the team was already making breakfast. Not wanting the usual tofu vs. meat arguement on an already bad day, he decided to just grab a bowl of cereal and some orange juice.

"So Beatboy, do you want to try some delicious meat?" questioned Cyborg anticipating the arguement that breaks out because of this. The other titans, used to this, just groaned and continued eating while trying to block out the unwelcome sound of the same arguement being retold in louder voices. The titans were all very suprised when Beastboy just muttered "not today tincan,"

"Did the muppets get cancelled Kermit?" questioned Cyborg as he went back to cooking bacon.

Beastboy was already in a bad mood because of the inevitable trip that would go horribly for him but the last time he was called Kermit was when he was chained in his uncle's basement for two years. Beastboy, pissed at being called Kermit and also due to the trip, just replied in a snarky voice,"no but Bumblebee called, she said that she was pregnant with Aqualad's kid." With that said, Beastboy instantly stalked out of the kitchen, cereal forgotten.

"You get back here grass stain!" roared Cyborg as he tried to follow him but was restrained by Robin.

"You started it so calm down Cyborg." said Robin as he blocked the door from Cyborg. "I don't think he is in a good mood this morning."

"But that crossed the line!" yelled Cyborg as he tried to get past Robin.

"And you calling him Kermit wasn't?" said Raven as she left for her morning meditation.

Hours passed and it was time to go on the trip. Everyone was there waiting for Beastboy as he stalked in ten minutes late. Upon seeing that his mood ha most likely not changed, Robin just dismissed it and the five left in the t-car for the trip.

An hour later and the titans had arrived at the campsite that they would use for the night.

"Alright, everyone unpack your tents and get them set up." commanded Robin as he tried to figure out how to set his own tent up.

"There are only four tents, who forgot to bring one?" asked Raven. Everyone instantly looked to Beastboy as it seemed like sometimes a goldfish had a better memory than him.

"I'm going to sleep under the stars, not in some stupid cotton house." replied Beastboy as he set down his sleeping bag.

"Have fun when it rains," said Robin as he put his things in his tent.

"I can just change nto an animal and spend the night in a tree or something." said the changeling as he looked over at a frustrated Raven. "Here Raven, i'll help you with that." he said as went to help out the demoness. Raven, convinced that the tent was impossible to put up, just let him try to put it up but to her disbelief, Beastboy had the tent up in under five minutes when she had been struggling with it for the past haf hour.

"Friend Beastboy, could you be of aid to me as well?" said Starfire as she looked at all the different pieces in confusion.

"Sure thing Starfire," said Beastboy as he went to go help Starfire with her tent.

After everyone had arranged their tents, Robin had started a campfire and the team had smores. As the five were eating, Raven could not help but ask "Beastboy, where did you learn to put up a tent like that?"

"I would rather not talk about it," said Beastboy as he looked into the fire with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Alright,but if you need someone to talk to, I'm here." she said this soft enough so only Beastboy heard it. He gave her a smile in return as a thanks and then went to lay down in his sleeping bag, prompting the others to go to their own tents.

"This is the day," thought Beastboy as he mentally prepared himself for the laughing and the mockery he would have to endure when the others found out about his fear. Soon everyone was up and around, Beastboy had to help Raven and Starfire take down their tents before they destroyed them, Starfire by accident, Raven by getting angry. When everything was packed, they all set out for the waterfall. When the titans were getting close, Beastboy started hearing the falling water, making him more jumpy with each step. Raven noticed this a few minutes later and was curious.

"Hey Beastboy," said Raven as she fell behind the others to walk beside him.

"AHH I DIDN'T DO IT!, oh hey Raven" said Beastboy as he rubbed his neck nervously.

"Is everything alright Beastboy?" Beastboy was presently suprised to find real concern in her voice, rather than the monotone he was used to hearing.

"Umm, uhhh, m...maybe, I can't tell you, you'll find out when we get to the waterfall," said Beastboy, now sweating he was so nervous.

Raven, now knowing that something was bothering Beastboy, decided she should help him. She did something that was incredibly out of character for her, she suddenly grabbed Beastboy's hand and began whispering in his ear as they walked. It seemed to do the trick, but it left Beastboy very confused. Raven, the girl that he might have a teensy, tiny crush on, the one that throws him through windows on a daily basis, was holding his hand and whispering in his ear. 

They soon arrived at the waterfall and Beastboy was back to being a nervous wreck. Having your crush hold your hand might hep, but it doens't exactly make you forget your parents dying in front of you with your very own eyes. Cyborg, seeing Beastboy so nervous, suddenly grew a devious grin. He still needed to get payback for this morning. While Beastboy was lost in his thoughts and Raven was distracted, Cyborg suddenly grabbed Beastboy and threw him into the river upstream from the waterfall.

Beastboy's world suddenly stopped, He was reliving his last moments with his parents. While he was reliving the past, his body was flowing down the riiver toward the waterfall.

"Why isn't he doing anything?" asked Cyborg as they watched Beastboy flow closer and closer to the edge of the waterfall.

"He probably just wants attention and then one of us to save him so he can drag us under." said Robin. With that Robin,Starfire, and Cyborg turned around and went to start setting up camp. Raven was a bit more worried about Beastboy. "He was acting weird, why hasn't he even blinked?" Raven thought as she saw Beastboy near the waterfall. Realization came flying at Raven when she saw his eyes close and his body go under the water five feet from the waterfall. "Azar he isn't even trying to save himself" Raven thought with panic.

In Beastboy's mind, he was reliving all of his past in minutes, his parents being killed by the waterfall, the theives that made him steal, Galtry and his torturing. The doom patrol and the titans came soon after and he relived all of it up to the moment Cyborg thrw him in the waterfall. While all of this was happening, Beasboy's body was underwater, being pulled closer to the edge. Suddenly, everything went black but he heard someone yell "Beastboy!"

Right as Beastboy went over the waterfall, Raven decided that enough is enough She flew at Beastboy full speed and caught him before he could hit the bottom with her powers and returned to the riverbank with an unconscious Beastboy. Raven realized right away that Beastboy wasn't breathing.

Back at the camp, Cyborg was getting comfy in his tent when suddenly, the roof of the tent was ripped off by black magic. Cyborg stuck his head outside the tent and saw that both Beastboy's sleeping back and Raven's tent were already destroyed. He went to ind Robin but saw him and Starfire running towards the river. Curious, Cyborg decided to take a look. What he saw made his artificial heart drop. Raven was doing CPR on an unconscious Beastboy.

"Cmon, live you idiot, you aren't allowed to die on me!" yelled Raven as she performed CPR on her friend. Tears were welling up in her eyes wihout her realizing it. Finally, just as Raven was beginning to fear the worst, Beastboy coughed up the rest of the water and opened his eyes to find a crying Raven beating on his chest. When the Empath realized Beastboy was alive, she slapped him, hard.  
"Don't you dare scare me like that again!" Raven screamed at him before pulling him into a hug. "Why didn't you try to save yourself?" she asked, still not letting go of the chageling. Beastboy was about to respond but realized she was still crying and tried to comfort her by hugging her and rubbing her back.

When she calmed down, Beastboy started talking "It's a long story, are you sure you want to hear all of it?" asked Beastboy.

"Yes," replied Raven as she let go of the boy but still had her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, we're gonna be her for a long time so get comfortable. As he said this, Raven decided to be brave and climbed into his lap and lied down on his chest. Beastboy, pleasently suprised by this, began his story,"It all started in Africa"

Robin, seeing Beastboy was fine, turned and found Starfire smiling at them. Robin took her hand and began walking back to the camp thinking one thing, "Cyborg better have found a good hiding place."

After Beastboy finished his story of his childhood, including everything, not just the waterfall part, he looked up just in time for Raven to glomp him and begin hugging the life out of him.

"How do you do it?" Raven asked while her head was tucked into the crook of Beastboy's neck.

"Do what?"Beastboy asked, confused.

"After all you have been through, you still find a way to be happy, how?" Raven elaborated as she looked up at him.

"Moping around and being depressed won't help anything, I was like that for a year in the Doom Patrol. A couple times, it got so bad Cliff tied me to my bed and force fed me so that I couldn't try to do anything." "That's why I never said anything about the Doom Patrol, seeing them makes me think of how I was like that. When I left the Doom Patrol, I left that behind too." said Beatboy.

"You know, meditation might help with coping with what happened, you could always try it, I'll be glad to help." said Raven with a smile to Beastboy.

"Raven, though its not a bad thing. you're acting way out of character, what's wrong?" Beastboy asked, confused.

If Raven's eyes rolled anymore, they would have rolled off her head. "You kind of died idiot." "When you were lying there not breathing, it scared me alot, It made me realize how much I need to around to be positive. I need you to be around because it makes me feel happy. When I realized that it could slip away from me, I realized how I felt about you." Raven whispered.

Beastboy couldn't believe his luck, he got his past off his chest and his crush returns his feelings! "Ummm, uhhh Raven? Beastboy squeaked.

"Yes Beastboy?" Raven said, eyes downcast.

"Would you uhhh like to ummmm go eat something sometime?" asked Beastboy, he finally got it off his chest, he felt ten times lighter.

"really?" asked Raven now looking up at him hopefully,

"yep" Beastboy said as he looked at her. "Oh and one more thing."

Before Raven could ask what, Beastboy's lips crashed into hers. At first she was shocked, but soon melted into the kiss she had waited so long for.  
When they both pulled back for air, both had a dazed look in their eyes. Soon after, Raven began to concentrate very hard on something, much to Beastboy's confusion.

"What is it Raven?" asked Beastboy, suddenly self-conscious about his kissing.

"I'm just thinking of traps for Cyborg." With that Raven got up, pulling Beastboy with her and began to walk back towards the camp.

The rest of the week went very smooth. Beastboy was still nervous about going to the waterfall, but Raven helped him a little bit everyday to the point where Beastboy would actually enjoying sitting beside it and hearing it roar beside him. Ever since the first night, Robin had ordered Cyborg to sleep outside his tent with the rain. Meanwhile, Beastboy and Raven just fixed the top of the tent and slept in Cyborg's tent, in each other's arms.

At the end of the week when they were hiking down the mountain, Cyborg almost had a panic attack and fell to his knees. In front of him was a neon green and hot pink t-car, aka phase ne of plan get back Cyborg for being a douche. The others just gave Cyborg sympathetic looks and Raven teleported everyone home besides her and Cyborg. She opened up another portal, but before she walked in, she had a present for Cyborg.

"This is for almost killing my boyfriend" with that the t-car fell apart and Raven teleported home, leaving Cyborg to walk back.


	3. Demonic Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a oneshot that focuses on Raven being possessive. Enjoy

"Peace and quiet, nobody here to judge my tofu, no starfire to ask me to try some of her alien dishes, no Robin to ask me to train with him. The only thing that could make this better is if Raven was here, thought Beastboy as he ate in silence. Beastboy and Raven had started dating two weeks ago when Beastboy finally got the courage to ask her out on a date. Ever since, the two haven't been happier. The other titans were sure it would only last a week and then Beastboy would piss Raven off and then she would dump him. Things were looking very good for the two teens and they were quite happy with each other. 

When Beastboy was done eating, he decided that he would go visit the mall. He went to Raven's room to ask her if she wanted to go, but he founder her asleep so he just kissed her forehead and left the tower, leaving a note saying where he was going. Minutes later, he arrived at the mall and went inside. He didn't really have anywhere to go so he just walked around, going into stores that interested him or that he might   
be able to get a gift for Raven from.

Beastboy was walking through a bookstore daydreaming of Raven when suddenly, he was being hugged by some fan of his. Before Beastboy could even react, dark magic pulled the fan off of him and floated her away from the changeling. Just as sudden, Beastboy found him in a much more enjoyable embrace with Raven. If Beastboy was paying any attention, he could hear her muttering mine under her breath. The rest of the day went by smoothly, Beastboy and Raven walking hand in hand through the mall looking for nothing in particular.

A couple weeks passed and it seemed like every girl was out to hug Beastboy. Every time, before he could react, Raven was pulling whoever it was off and proceeded to spend the rest of the day with him, being very affectionate. All of the titans had decide to watch a scary movie together. Raven and Beastboy sat on the left side of the couch while Cyborg sat in the middle with Robin and Starfire on his other side. The movie was awful so Robin and Cyborg ended up getting and bored and left. Starfire, being alien, was still frightened so she scooted over right next to her friends so that she could grab onto Beastboy if she got scared, much to Raven's annoyance.

I was looking at the t.v. screen but I was more concerned with why Raven was mad all of a sudden. I was about to ask her when suddenly a pop-up happened on the movie,causing Starfire to grab onto my arm tightly and try to bury her face in my chest. Raven, apparently, didn't like this since before I knew it, Starfire was against the wall and Raven had grown four eyes and wrapped her arms around me and reapeately said mine. Starfire, more confused than injured, let out a loud yelp when she was torn from Beastboy that the other two heard and came running.

By now, Raven had regained her human form, but was not only hugging Beastboy, but was also kissing him everywhere on his face, loudly proclaiming he was hers after each kiss. The other titans, grossed out by this, left the room in a hurry. Though Beastboy thoroughly enjoyed the attention he was getting from the empath, he was concerned with why Raven has been flipping out on anyone else that touches him. When he tried to pull back from her to ask her what was wrong, she started growling and unattached her lips long enough to say mine and was back to kissing her Beastboy. When she was finally satisfied that she has kissed her man enough, Beastboy was free to ask her what was wrong.

"Rae Rae, what's wrong?" asked Beastboy while he hugged her to himself.

Raven, now fully in control, blushed a deep red and began to explain. "When we started going out, some of my instincts that I thought i never had started coming out. When I see someone else touching you, it makes my blood boil because my demon half sees you as my property. The other side to that is that it sees me as your property. I have a theory that I get so clingy because we have yet to mark each other, so the demon in me tries to compensate by being affectionate so you won't stop loving me." Raven looked down embarrassed with a scarlet blush on her usual pale cheeks.

"If we mark each other, will you still freak out when Starfire hugs me?" Beastboy asked with a cheeky grin.

 

"Maybe, but it wouldn't do any good if only the others in this tower see it. Demons mark each other in public so others know that they are taken." said Raven as she lay her head on his shoulder.

"So we need to throw a large party so that most everyone we know shows up." said Beastboy as he tried to think of a way to get Robin to approve.

"Precisely," said Raven as she leaned up to kiss Beastboy again.

(Time jump to the party)

The party was soon in full swing as everyone was either dancing or drinking. The couple decided that this wa the time to do it because if they waited any longer, some of the others would be too drunk to remember what happened.

"Alright guys me and Rae here have an announcement to make." said Beastboy as he adjusted the mic so that everyone would hear them. Once everyone was looking at them, they proceded to kiss and the bite into each other's necks, making a permanent mark on the other. Raven's demonic side was howling in ecstacy as Raven loudly proclaimed "MINE!" After that, the party went on like nothing happened, but everyone else thought that it was a little awkward staring at the necking couple in the corner. 

A few months after the party, Beastboy decided to see how much Raven would still freak out over him hugging members of the opposite sex. He asked Stafire to help him with it and after him ezplaining to her how it would help her in the long run by seeing if Raven was still as clingy. The day started off normally. Everyone was eating breakfast when Starfire suddenly hugged Beastboy like letting go would kill her. 

Everyone looked over at Raven and was pleasantly surprised was while she still looked a little miffed, she was no longer the demonic Raven that would throw herself at Beastboy after throwing whoever it was off of 

her man.   
When Starfire finally broke the hug, Beastboy went over and hugged Raven while whispering in her ear, "I'm so proud of you Rae." He then proceded to kiss the mark that he had made on her at the party, making   
her close her eyes in bliss and hug him to her.

While it was a funny and slightly embarrassing story to tell anyone, It was still Beastboy and Raven's children's favorite story to have told to them at night. At the end of every night since, Beastboy and Raven would show their children the marks and then tuck them in bed and the go to their room. When they arrived in their room, they would kiss each other's marks before Raven would get comfortable on top of Beastboy and they would fall asleep with their love for each other floating around them, drifting them into blissful dreams of each other.


	4. Sick Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is most likely going to be very fluffy. You have been warned. Raven and Beastboy are already dating in this one-shot

There were many disadvantages that came with being green and having animal in you. Things like people calling you a freak, Never being able to stay still because of animal instincts, and the worst of all, mating season.shudders. With all of these bad things, there was also one very good thing that came with the deal. Due to the complexity of his ever-changing DNA, Beastboy usually never gets sick. That is until earlier today. You see, there comes a time in every robot's life that you decide that showing off in your car is a good idea. Okay so maybe that doesn't really happen but Cyborg was trying to show off since him and his green friend were cruising around. Cyborg decided, why not try to drift the single most top heavy S.U.V in Jump City.

The results were immediate. Red sirens began blaring, alerting the other titans that the t-car was attacked in some way. Less than a minute later, three very worried titans saw a flipped t-car, a crying Cyborg, and a very sick Changeling. It took all of Raven's willpower to not kill Cyborg when he told them what had happened. Apparently instead of using regular oil, Cyborg has a special mixture he uses for oil. When the t-car had flipped, the oil pan had busted and dripped onto Beastboy as he tried to escape the car. Once the t-car was towed back to the tower by Raven's magic, only after Cyborg had been flung into anything the girl could think of while she was making sure her green boyfirend was alright,and after healing Beastboy of any cuts, and then being ordered to heal Cyborg's wounds, the five returned to the tower by Starfire carrying Cyborg and Robin, while Raven carried an already passed out Beastboy. When they had reached the tower, Raven took Beastboy to the room they were sharing now and set him on the bed to nap. After getting herself ready for bed, she lied down, wrapping herself in Beastboy's arms.

"Did anybody get the number on that truck?" muttered Beastboy as he began to wake up from his involuntary nap.

 

"Good morning little miss sunshine." said Raven as she too, began to wake up from her nap. "How are you feeling?"

"Like hell, what happened?" Beastboy asked as he rubbed his head.

"Cyborg decided to show off and flipped the t-car when you two were out cruising."

"I guess that explains this headache" said Beastboy.

"How bad is the headache?" Raven asked but wasn't able to get an answer as the noise of loud power tools began to echo around the room.

"Ahhhh! holy shit that hurts!" Beasboy yelled out in pain.

"I'll be right back," Raven said said with a smile.

"Okay" replied Beastboy as he buried his head beneath all of the pillows on their bed.

"CYBORG IF YOU DONT TURN OFF THAT FUCKING POWER TOOL ILL SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT WHILE ITS RUNNING.YOU ALRADY ALMOST KILLED MY BOYFRIEND, NOW YOU ARE GIVING HIM A HEADACHE!" Beastboy heard Raven scream at Cyborg. A couple of minutes pass and Raven is back with tofu and some tea.

"The noise won't bother you anymore Beastboy" said Raven as she gave him the tofu.

"Sorry Raven, but I'm not really hungry right now. lied Beastboy

"You haven't ate all day, eat" commanded Raven.

"I can't, muttered Beastboy

"Why not?"

"I won't be able to keep the food down."

At this Raven took him to the med-bay to get a check-up from a scared out of his mind Cyborg. 

"He's sick, from what I'm not sure," said Cyborg. He kind of felt bad about lying but he liked living so if he told Raven what got Beastboy sick, They might as well start building a casket.

At that, Raven turned to leave, pulling her sick boyfriend with her. Before they could leave Cyborg asked if he could speak to Beastboy alone. Raven, thinking it was to apologise, agreed and went to see if Robin would know what would make Beastboy sick. 

"Okay what I'm about to tell you will never leave this room,understand?" asked Cyborg, trying to stress how important this was.

"Okay,shoot," said Beastboy, confused about what could be so important it never leaves the room.

"Well you know I never use oil in the car because I use a special mixture? Well I think that is what is making you sick. explained Cyborg.

"Oh" Beastboy said, now realizing why he wanted to tell him in secret. "Any idea how long I'll be sick?" questioned the green boy.

"I don't know, but as soon as I have my baby fixed, I'll start working on an antidote" Cyborg was cut of as Beastboy yelled for Raven, "BEFORE, I MEANT BEFORE I GET MY BABY FIXED, PLEASE DON'T TELL HER, I'M TOO PRETTY TO DIE!" Beastboy, felling bad for him agreed that he had one week before he told Raven, to make an antidote.

"yes, Gar?" Raven asked.

"Could you help me to the kitchen? My incredibly strong legs are feeling really weak right now." answered Beastboy in a half joking half serious voice.

"Alright, but when you get better, you're carrying me around everywhere." said Raven

"Why?"

"Because why would I walk when my boyfriend will carry me?" said Raven as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay, sure, I'll carry you when I feel better." replied Beastboy as they exited the med-bay.

On the last day of the week, Cyborg had found a working antidote that made Beastboy better. Beastboy, true to his word, had been carrying Raven around bridal-style anywhere they went, much to the surprise of the other titans and the citizens of Jump City. Raven later explained that she did this as a way to show everyone that Beastboy was hers, some emoticlone had been acting up, and that was the deal to make them quiet again.

A week later, the secret slipped as Beastboy was sleeping and Raven was reading in his arms. He retold almost the entire tale in his sleep, causing Raven to wake him up. Beastboy, seeing Raven with four eyes yelled four words that sent chills down a certain human, robot hybrid

"Run Cyborg, she knows!"


	5. To Find a mate

There was something strange going on in the tower and only Raven seemed to notice. Everytime she would enter the same room as Beastboy, he would make an excuse and leave as fast as he can. This hurt the resident empath because a few days earlier, she had come to grasp that the green boy had grown on her alot. His annoying smiles and how he interupted her meditation gave way to a sweet boy trying to make her feel included. How was she supposed to confess her feelings to him if he couldn't stand being in the same room as her?

Raven was walking down the hallway looking like she was reading a book but was actually thinking about Beastboy. "Hopefully he will b e in the common room so I can corner him before he leaves. She was suprised to find everyone else, but no Beastboy. "Has anyone seen Beastboy?" she asked the three titans.

"I don't think he has came out of his room all day" answered Cyborg.

"I'm going to go check on him" said Raven as she left the common room.

Beastboy's POV

"I just need to go get something to eat and then I can come back and get in the shower," said Beastboy aloud to himself. Beastboy was currently in the middle of the stage in his life where the animals inside of him are roaring at him to find a mate so he has been trying to avoid both of the girls like the plauge. Starfire was easy to avoid because he could just say he got tired of her and Robin making goo goo eyes at one another. Raven, was another story. She was already his crush so he has to comletely block her out to avoid hurting her. "Maybe they will be done eating and I can sneak into the kitchen and then sneak back out here" thought Beastboy. As he was about to leave, he heard the voice he loved because of his affections, and feared because he might lose it if he sees her alone. 

"Beastboy, it's Raven, can I come in?"

Raven's POV

 

I continued to make my way down the halls of the tower to Beastboy's room. Once I made it there, I took a few seconds to compose myself before knocking. "Beastboy, it's Raven, can I come in?  
"Not right now, I'm naked." Raven heard Beastboy say through the door. The demoness shook the dirty images from her head and continued, "Well could you get some clothes on, I need to talk to you." Raven was almost to the point of pleading.

"Could this wait?" asked Beastboy. This almost broke the girl's heart hearing her crush not want anything to do with her. Then she got mad.enraged even.

"Why are you avoiding me Beastboy? I miss your jokes and your smile! What did I do wrong to make you not even want to talk to me?" said Raven while she pressed her forehead against the door. "Well since you want nothing to do with me, I'll just leave. She had turned and started to walk away when she heard him open the door.

"Raven, please wait" she heard him say.

Beastboy's POV 

"Raven please wait." He saw her stop but not turn around. "I'm going through a really difficult time right now so please don't think I don't like you anymore. He decided to risk hugging the saddened half-demon.

"Let me help you then, please don't shut me out." said Raven as she returned the hug.

"This is a really uncomfortable thing for me to say so could we go into my room?" Beastboy asked. She simply nodded and then walked into the room.

"Alright this little problem is something that goes back to when I got my powers. It was discovered when Mento ran psycological tests on me and it came back that there were three main instincts that would eventually start to get stronger if nothig was done. The three are to eat, to fight, and umm to mate." Beastboy explained, expecting Raven to run out the door and never want to see him again. He was pleasently suprised when the girl pulled him into a hug.

"I could help you with that problem with meditation," said Raven, but actually thinking of another way to satisfy his needs.

"Raven it's dangerous to be around me right now, I don't wanna snap and hurt you," pleaded Beastboy as he tried to escape Raven's embrace. He could feel his instincts start to kick in being in a room alone with his crush.

"I was actually thinking of another way to help you than meditation" said Raven as she pushed her body flush to his and kissed him. The instincts overtook the boy, not that Raven minded.

Starfire's POV

"I am beginning to grow worried for Friends Raven and Beastboy, perhaps I should check on them? asked Starfire.

"Sure Starfire, but I think they are fine.replied Robin as he and Cyborg began to play the playstation. She began to walk towards the door to Beastboy's room. Hearing growling and moans coming from th room,   
Starfire broke down the door. What she saw made her scream. Raven and Beastboy looked to be fighting, but after closer inspection and thinking back to the talk Robin had given her, she put two and two together.

"Oh X'hal!"


	6. Sister?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a summary for this. oops

"I wonder what he will think when he finds out he has a sister" said a small sixteen year old girl. She was very short for her age, only 5'1 with blonde hair and green eyes. Her name was Gloria and she was the younger twin of Garfield Logan. When they had the twins, Gloria was much too weak to be cared for properly on the move as scientists. They were going to stay, but the government insisted that they would have the girl adopted and provide all needs for the child in exchange for them going on scientific expeditions and sharing their findings and discoveries. Garfield, while small as a child, was very healthy and went with them to Africa.

Years later, her caretaker told Gloria about her real parents and what happened to them and who her brother was. The caretaker, not having heard of the Teen Titans, told Gloria to find the Doom Parol. When the Patrol had found out who she was, they told her where he was now and sent a message to Beastboy warning him that his long lost sister was coming.

"This is as close as I can get to Titan's Tower,miss," said the taxi driver as she was looking at her hopefully new home.

"Thank you, sir" said Gloria Logan as she handed the man the money for the tri with a nice tip.

"How are you going to get across?" asked the taxi driver.

"I'm a Logan, I can handle some water." said Gloria.

Beastboy's POV

"I still can't believe I have a sister." muttered Beastboy to himself. He had yet to tell his family and his girlfriend that he was expecting a visitor. He was just going to let it be a surprise because they will ask questions he doesn't know and is sort of hoping his sister can answer for them.

"Gar, is everything alright?" asked his girlfriend of six months Raven.

"Everything is fine, I'm just a little tired" lied Beastboy. He had been in his room all morning thinking about how he is going to react to seeing the only other surviving Logan. He was expecting her to be here today, the Doom Patrol had given her enough money to get to the Tower via Taxi.

"Come get something to eat, I would cook you something to eat, but I like having my boyfriend alive." said Raven as she hugged him good morning.

"It's the thought that counts, babe" said Beastboy as he hugged her back.

"And to think I used to hate it when you called me Rae, now you call me things like babe. I'll never understand how you can do it" said the empath with fake irritation.

"You know you love it." said Beastboy as he pinched her nose affectionately. Raven just grabbed his hand and began to pull him into the kitchen.

"Glorious morning, friends Beastboy and Raven!" said Starfire as she fed Silkie.

'Mornin, Star, wheres Rob and Cy?" asked Beastboy as he started to make something to eat.

"They went out though they did not say what for." said Starfire.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and before the girls could react, Beastboy was opening the door. As soon as it opened, A very short blonde girl was hugging the life out of Beastboy.

"It's so good to finally see you!" said Gloria as she continued to hug the green man.

"Gar, who is this?" Raven asked angrily as she watched her boyfriend hug another girl.

"This is umm, what is your name?" asked the changeling awkwardly.

"Garfield Logan you didn't even tell them I was coming?" asked Gloria angrily.

"He's mine so back off!" said Raven, hugging Beastboy around the neck.

"Woah, I'm not trying to steal your man or anything, thats my brother that was supposed to be responsible enough to inform you guys that I was coming." at this, Raven looked at Beastboy for an answer.

"Ummm, slipped my mind?" Beastboy said sheepishly as he tried to back away from his incredibly short sister.

"Gar!" yelled both girls at once.

"Look I'm sorry but I had no idea how to tell you, besides I knew as much about her as you do, my parents never actually talked about her." Said Beastboy to Raven.

"Gar, now I look like a possessive psycho in front of your sister." whined Raven.

"It's not surprising they never talked about me, it must have been too painful to think about." said Gloria.

"Could I speak to you in private?" Raven asked Gloria.

"Sure,"

"Alright, lets go," Before Raven left, she kissed her green man on the lips, basically telling him all is forgiven.

When the girls got out the door and into a private room, Raven spun around and grew four eyes. "If you hurt Garfield by not being supportive of how he looks or acts, I will become your worst nightmare." said Raven in a demonic voice.

"Okay" meeped Gloria while she cowered in a corner.

"Sorry, demon instincts and the fact that I've seen Gar hurt before makes me very protective of him. It just comes naturally now. He has been hurt before, please don't make him hurt again." pleaded Raven as she gained two eyes again.

"Well now that that's over, could I go talk to my brother now?" asked Gloria.

"Of course, but know I've got my eye on you." said Raven as they walked back into the kitchen to find Beastboy gone.

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know, but I'll go check our shared room."

"You guys share a room?" asked Gloria, "He's only sixteen!"

"That is none of your business." said Raven as she walked away.

Raven walked into her and Beast'boy's room and found the shower running. Feeling kind of naughty, she opened the door. Instead of hearing a yell of occupied, she heard nothing. Feeling worried now, she ripped back the curtains to find something that nearly made her heart stop. Beastboy was passed out with his head bleeding, most likely from his head hitting the water faucet on the way down. Raven immediately went to healing his head as she hit the emergency button.

The other titans, back from where they were, were currently interrogating Gloria and how she got into the tower when they heard the alarm. Instantly all of them, including Gloria were running to where Raven was. When they arrived, Raven was cradling a naked Beastboy in her arms.

"Dude, I did not need to see that, you probably just scarred our guest for life, joked Cyborg.

"Don't joke about my brother!" screamed Gloria.

"Brother?" echoed all of the titans except Raven and the still passed out Beastboy.

As Gloria was about to respond, Beastboy started to wake up. Seeing this, both Raven and Gloria hugged him for dear life.

"Umm why am I naked, and all of you in my room?" asked a confused Beasboy.

"I just couldn't help myself and it gathered an audience," said Raven sarcastically.

"Did I slip on the shower floor again?" Beastboy asked Raven while putting a towel on. 

"Yes, how did you know?" Raven asked surprised.

"This may or may not be the fourth time it's happened this week. This is the first time someone found me before I woke up and stopped the bleeding." explained Beastboy.

"I'm not sure whether the kill you or kiss you" said Raven, astonished that he hasn't told her to put a mat in the shower.

"Umm, the second one sounds a whole lot more enjoyable." said Beastboy with a cheeky grin.

"Enough guys, what's with the blonde midget?" asked Robin.

"I am not a midget you spikey haired douche canoe!" yelled Gloria.

"Really, douche canoe?" repeated Cyborg.

"Guys, could you argue when my boyfriend is less naked?" asked Raven, exasperated.

"Good point, lets go and leave these two alone." said Robin. "Bondie here can come with us to the common room to chat some more."

"Oh you mean you interrogate me again?" asked Gloria.

"Yep!" said Robin in a cheery voice, "It's not everyday the prankster's sister shows up.

With that the three titans and Gloria left the shared room and the two finally got some peace and quiet.

"Umm, you aren't mad are you?" asked Beastboy, worried what the answer would be.

"No I'm not but if you ever try to hide something like that from me again, I'll handcuff myself to you so you don't have any secrets." threatened Raven.

"Understood, I'm gonna take a nap, g'night Rae." said Beastboy as he lied down on the bed.

"You could have at least put some clothes on." scolded Raven.

"It would be the first I have worn clothes to bed, It's not like you actually wear clothes to bed either." said Beastboy in a teasing tone. At that, Raven blushed hard and muttered something under her breath and proceeded to begin meditating while Beastboy fell to sleep.

Back with the others

"Call me a midget again and I'll cut your balls off!" screamed Gloria as she chased a laughing Cyborg and Robin while starfire looked confused.


	7. Let it burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is becoming a habit.

An average day in titans Tower was interrupted by a loud alarm and flashing red lights. An office building had caught fire and was quickly burning out of control.

"Alright titans, spread out and look for people still inside. If you find someone, make sure they get out safely. Titans Go!" said Robin as the titans all went to different floors.

After five minutes, four of the titans were out of the building and being checked at an ambulance. Raven had been trapped in a room and was the worst of the four. A couple more minutes passed and Beastboy had still not be seen.

"Where is BB?" asked Cyborg "He usually gets out pretty quick."

"I don't know, but I'm about to go in to find him." answered Raven as she sat up.

"No, its too dangerous for any of us to go back in there, we just have to have faith in Beastboy" decided Robin. However two titans had decided if he wasn't out in three more minutes, they were going in Robin's permission or not.

Beastboy's POV

"Office buildings usually are pretty safe, it looks like the water didn't even come on." mused Beastboy to himself as he looked for people trapped inside.

"Very observant of you, seems you are not as stupid as people like to think" came the voice of the titan's number one enemy, Slade.

"So it was you that planned this" snarled Beastboy as he got ready to charge the masked man.

"I'm only here to give you a gift: a burial under an office." as he said this, he disappeared and the last supports for the building were blown up.

Third person POV

The buidling began to creak and groan as the supports began to fail.

"Get back, it's coming down!" screamed one of the firemen that were taking care of people that got out.

"Robin, Beastboy's still in there!" exclaimed Cyborg.

Before Robin could respond, his communicator rang. Opening it up, he saw a very smokey Beastboy. "Beastboy get out of there now!" ordered Robin.

Beastboy lowered his communicator so he could see the rebarb stuck in the man's leg.

"Don't worry about me, Slade is back" croaked the man before the building collapsed and the communicator's connection was lost.

As soon as the building hit the ground, four very worried titans were already at work to dig up their comrade. Hours passed and nobody was found. When the sun went down, most of the emergency workers had left, leaving four very tired and desperate heroes alone to dig out the green man.

Days later

Beastboy wakes up to a constant beeping noise, none of the other titans are in the room. "Holy shit my head hurts" Beastboy muttered to himself. He removes all of the wires from him, but passes out at the effort it takes.

Other Titan's POV

"Shit!" Cyborg yells as he rushes to the infirmary, not even waiting for the doors to open.

"Cyborg, what's happening!?" asked Robin as he ran behind the man.

"B is flatlining, go get the others" yells Cyborg as he makes it to his destination.

Seconds later, the three other titans run into the room looking wide-awake. "Get the defibrillator now!" orders Robin.

"Wait! the wires aren't connected to him anymore!" yells Raven before they could shock and potentially kill the green man.

"what the hell?" asks Cyborg as he reattaches the wires to the man. Hearing a beeping sound again, the titans sigh in relief. "Either Beastboy woke up or someone is gonna die." "I'm staying with him until he wakes up" Cyborg declares as he gets his spare charger from the closet in the corner of the infirmary. "you guys should go get some rest"

Robin and Starfire, seeing the man is okay, agrees wholeheartedly and goes to their room for more sleep. Cyborg looks over to see Raven getting comfortable on the bed next to Beastboy.

"When I said you should go get some sleep, I meant in your own bed." said Cyborg as he plugs himself in for the night.

"I'm not leaving him again" declares Raven. Cyborg, seeing the anger in the empath's eyes, decided not to push the subject and went back to recharging.

Beastboy's POV, several hours later.

The second time Beastboy woke up, he felt a whole lot stronger. He got all of the wires out of his arm after shutting down all the machines, not wanting to give the others another heart attack. He also decided that now would be a really good time to go try the new restaurant in town, so he morphed into a bird and flew out the window.

Raven woke up minutes later and seeing Beastboy gone, instantly began to freak out, causing things to explode somewhere in the tower. The others woken by the explosions, rushed to where Raven was to find her looking over the security cameras in the tower. 

"calm down, Raven what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"Beastboy is gone and you are telling me to calm down!? He could have been kidnapped!" screeched Raven.

"Check the security cameras" Cyborg 'helpfully' suggested.

"what do you think I'm trying to do!?!?" yelled Raven, tired of the two titan's shit. Eventually it got to the part where Beastboy wakes up and flies out to the city. Robin and Cyborg are laughing on the floor seeing Raven get angrier and angrier by the second.

"I'm going to kill that idiot!" Raven roars as she flies out the window to find Beastboy.

Beastboy's POV

That was some awesome food. Beastboy pays for the food, getting several astonished looks from people that knew he was buried under a building days earlier. As he was about to fly home, he found himself trapped in dark magic and be teleported back to the tower. As soon as his feet touch the floor, he was slapped so hard, it knocked him off his feet and onto the floor.

"YOU WENT TO GO EAT AFTER BEING IN A COMA WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE!?!!?" yelled Raven as she alternated betwren slapping and then hugging Beastboy.

"Calm down, I got hungry and you looked too cute to wake up" teased Beastboy as he pinched her cheek. The others, seeing what was coming, got out of the room before they could be caught up in the mayhem that was sure to follow. 

There was no explosions or yelling: Raven just looked up at Beastboy and hugged him while crying into his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Beastboy asked, alarmed.

"I don't know whether to kill you or kiss you right now" said Raven as she tried for a scowl, but ultimately failed and went back to hugging to boy. Before Beastboy could react, Raven was kissing the man on the lips with her arms wrapped around his neck. When Beastboy broke from his daze, he returned the kiss while wrapping his arms around the empath's waist. 

"If you do that again, a coma will be the least of your worries" Raven threatened. Beastboy just chuckled and went for another kiss.

"Hey Raven are you done killing Beastbo" before Cyborg could finish his question, he saw the two and proceeded to faint, while his machine side began to say error repeatedly.


	8. Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing new to you guys.

It was a very cold winter for Jump city and everyone was trying to stay as warm as possible. The same was true for the titans: Robin was training so he could stay warm, Cyborg was sitting in his car with the heater on full blast, Starfire was in the shower using all the hot water, and Beastboy was napping in his room as a bear. The only one that didn't have a plan of action for the cold was Raven and the girl was freezing.

Raven didn't have very many covers in her room plus the heater in her room was broken when she got pissed at Beastboy for accidently spilling tea on her. "Alright, I could kill two birds with one stone here: apologise to Beastboy and ask if he has any blankets she could hide under. When she got to his room, she 'softly knocked on his door.

"Beastboy?" No response. The demoness decided to go in to see if he was asleep. She walked in and went to wake up Beastboy. When she touched him though, he was so warm that she decided to just lie down there and when he wakes up, apologise. "Besides, it's not like I'll have this oppurtunity again" thought the girl to herself. She had given up on denying that she had a crush on the green man but didn't act on it because fear of rejection. "He did say I could come to him for anything, besides it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission" reasoned the girl. She layed down next to him and wrapped her arms around his   
neck and fell asleep.

Beastboy's POV

"Oh god, Raven just came into my room, what did I do this time?" Beastboy asked himself glumly. He had a crush on the demoness but everytime he was about to ask her, he would get too nervous and something stupid would come out of his mouth. "Maybe if I act like I'm still asleep, she'll at least wait until I've woken up to kill me." the boy reasoned.

What happened next shocked the boy greatly: Raven hopped into the bed with him and cuddled up to him. "alright, either she got drunk, or I'm really warm, she must be freezing in her room since her heater is broken, He decided just to stop thinking about it and fall back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, both of the heros woke up at the same time. Beastboy had changed back into a human when he fell asleep. When they realized they were cuddling, they blushed hard but didn't let go in fear of the cold that was sure to follow.

"Hey Rae, what's up?"

"It's Raven, I was cold and you are warm so I decided to invade your privacy like you do mine everyday."

"I really don't mind, I was just wondering. Are you warm now?" asked the boy.

"yes I am, umm would you mind if I could do this more often?" asked Raven timidly.

"Of course you can Rae" answered the boy.

The two smiled at each other and began to lean in when they were interrupted by Cyborg's voice outside the door.

"Hey Beastboy, wanna play video games in a warm T-car?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll pass" said Beastboy.

At this, Raven smiled: he was willing to give up his favorite thing to do because she wanted to cuddle wit him because he was warm. This encouraged her to try to kiss him again. Beastboy saw this and began to   
lean in as well.

"Hey Beastboy, do you want to train? It will keep you warm" asked Robin through the door. The door handles were metal so nobody wanted to touch them because it was too cold.

"Oh for god's sake go away Robin!" yelled Raven as she just grabbed Beastboy's head and brought her lips to his. Robin confused and worried for Beastboy's safety, walked into the room to find the two furiously making out in Beastboy's bed.

"Didn't see that coming, use protection." Robin snickered. "Cyborg is gonna love this." At this the boy wonder was thrown into the ocean and then locked in the freezer. He stayed in there for two hours when   
Starfire started to cook and was curious why there were noises coming from the freezer. Cyborg, seeing what happened to Robin, decided to keep his mouth shut. Raven and Beastboy continued to nap together in Beastboy's room, at first because it was cold, but it soon turned into Raven just wanting to spend time with her boyfriend.


	9. The Truth emerges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All of these stories are on wattpad under mac0740. I wanted to get a bigger audience so I'm taking the time to transfer everything over to here. I'm also going through and trying to fix all of my grammer misspellings.

It's common knowledge in the tower that the two titans that the two titans that argue the most are Beastboy and Raven. Cyborg and Beastboy have their little debate over meat every morning, but there are days where Raven and Beastboy argue over ten different things a day. So it was no surprise that when the other titans walked into the common room the next morning, the two were already arguing like cats and dogs.

"How was I supposed to know you were going to sleep on the couch?!" shouted Beastboy

"Well maybe if you didn't act like a three year old and jump over the back of the couch, this wouldn't have happened!" yelled Raven is response.

Apparently, Raven fell asleep on the couch doing a bit of late-night reading. Beastboy, like always, decided to jump over the back of the couch and gave the empath quite a wake up call. The other titans, deciding it was best to not intervene, decided to just go eat with as much peace as possible.

"I've said I'm sorry, what more do you want!?" exclaimed Beastboy, clearly annoyed at being yelled at this early in the morning.

"What does it matter, you won't listen anyways!" yelled Raven

"I try to make you feel included, It's not good for you to be cooped in your room all day" said Beastboy, exasperated.

At this, Raven became furious. He did this kind of stuff on purpose! "How would a stupid green animal know what's good for me!?!?!?!"

Once the words came out of Raven' mouth, she regretted it. The three titans eating at the table looked up with their eyes wide. They would fight, but it never got to this. This was a whole new level. Beastboy on the outside just looked down and seemed like he was in pain, but inside he was struggling with the rage that was building over that comment.

"You want me to leave you alone, you got it" with that, Beastboy stalked out of the room heading for his own room. He had a small gym that he got to deal with his anger that was in the privacy of his own room.   
As soon as Beastboy had gotten out of the common room, Cyborg decided to speak up.

"Raven if he is an animal, then you are a demon and I'm just a robot." With that said, Cyborg decided to skip breakfast and visit his best friend.

"I didn't mean it" muttered Raven looking down at the ground. She knew that she had hurt him deeply with that comment, she wanted to go apologise and ask for forgivness, but she also knew that he would just be too angry right now. "Besides, it's not like he will actually keep his word and leave her alone" Raven reasoned with herself. She was knocked out of her internal musings by Robin and Starfire also leaving the room.

Timejump

It has been a week later and Beastboy had kept his promise. He had not talked to Raven once and it also began to affect the other titans. Now Beastboy never ate meals with the titans, he woud always just eat before or go out into the city so that he didn't have to. The only time that Beastboy and Raven were near each other was when there were alerts. Right after a villain was defeated, Beastboy would fly away to another part of the city. Cyborg was the only one that actually knew where Beastboy was, as he would disappear with him sometimes.

Flashback

Right when Beastboy had gotten into his room, he took off his shirt, getting ready to work out when he heard a knock on his door. Smelling oil, Beastboy knew it was Cyborg and let him into his room. He entered and then closed the door behind him. Only Cyborg was allowed in his room when he would work out because he was the only one that he would allow to see the scars that littered his skin from his past suffering.

"Hey B, how you doing?"

"Great," said Beastboy sarcastically as he began to do pull ups.

"You know what I mean, it must have hurt to hear that from your crush." elaborated Cyborg as he watched him work out.

"I'll get over it, besides I know she didn't mean it." replied Beastboy.

"Then why did you storm out of the room?" asked Cyborg.

"Just because she didn't mean it doesn't mean that it's okay for her to say, besides she wasn't lying about the animal part.

"Not this again BB, I thought you were over the whole part animal thing."

"I am, I have accepted it, it's a part of me no matter what others say. It still hurts when people point it out though."

"Whatever man, do me a favor though"

"Yes?"

"When you go somewhere to blow off steam, tell me where your going. I might be able to get Robin off of you that way"

At this Beastboy stopped working out and smiled at Cyborg. "Thanks Vic, under all that metal you do have a heart" teased Beastboy.

"Oh come here you little grass stain"

And with that the two began to wrestle on the ground. An hour later, Cyborg left and told everyone that Beastboy was fine, but was going to town to blow off steam and that he was going with him.

End Flashback

While Beastboy went out of the tower more often than not now, Raven began to seclude herself much more. She wasn't asked to go with anyone anymore because either they were still pissed at her or Beastboy was the only one with enough guts to actually ask her to join in on what they were doing. "Now I know how boring absolute silence is" mused Raven to herself as she got done with her meditation. She also hasn't forgiven herself for what she had said to him that day. "I've put this off long enough, I have to apologise, and then maybe we can be friends again." Satisfied with her decision, she went to go talk to him.

While this was happening, Beastboy had just began to work out in his room with his earbuds in with music that could help pump him up. He was also thinking of what had happend and he had came to the conclusion that while he may have overreacted with ignoring the Tower for a week, but he could't find it in himself to actually face them again. He also didn't hear the knocking on his door with his headphones. 

Suddenly the door opened and Beastboy froze. He didn't smell oil, he smelt lavender and lilac!

"Beastboy, are you in hee" Raven suddenly found herself speechless seeing the scars all over the green man. There were burn marks, cuts, bullet wounds, and his left arm was a different shade of green, like his arm was cut off and regrown. Beastboy, seeing Raven knew about his scars, panicked and flew out the window and hid in the city. Raven coming out of her shock from seeing Beastboy's scars, began to frantically look   
for him.

"Cyborg, she saw my scars!" screeched Beastboy into the communicator as he hid on an island miles away from the shoreline.

"well hopefully it goes better than my reaction did" came the reply from Cyborg. When Beastboy had shown Cyborg the scars, Cyborg instantly asked him where the man that did this lived so that he could kill him. When Beastboy refused to tell him, Cyborg spent every night for a week trying to figure out the man's location. He was ordered to stop by Robin but only relented when Beastboy made a deal with him that he would tell him his past if he would actually get sleep.

"Oh shit, now she's gonna want to know more. I haven't even told you more! How can I tell her I haven't told even you yet!" 

"Calm down, Beastboy. Maybe she won't be too intrusive and only ask simple questions like, why do you have 3 bullet wounds in your stomach?" Cyborg reasoned.

"I hope so, shit I'm getting a call from her, wish me luck." At this, Beastboy hung up on Cyborg and then answered Raven's call.

"Garfield Logan where are you!?" screamed Raven into the communicator.

"Nice to hear from you too" said Beastboy sarcastically. "I thought you wanted me to leave you alone?"

"Please just come back to the tower so I can talk to you." pleaded Raven.

"Fine, but if I don't want to tell you something, you don't push it. Might as well show everyone now, Call the others and tell them to meet me in the commons room." With this, Beastboy began to fly back to the tower, preparing himself for what was sure to be a long night.

Soon everyone else was in the common room wondering why Beastboy wanted them. "Alright, I know this sounds weird to you guys but I'm about to take off my shirt."

"Why are you going to remove your clothing in front of us friend Beastboy?" asked Starfire

"Trust me, you will know when he gets his shirt off." answered Raven as she prompted Beastboy to get on with it.

"here goes nothing" muttered Beastboy as he took off his shirt and let his team mates see all of his scars that he has all over his upper body.

A minute later Robin got up and walked over to Beastboy. "Who?" asked Robin.

"My uncle did, Nicholas Galtry, and no I'm not telling you where he lives." replied Beastboy

"Fair enough, excuse me I have to make a call." Robin walked over to the large computer and made a call. Soon enough, Batman came up on the screen.

"You called Robin?"

"Yes, I want to know everything there is to know about Nicholas Galtry"

"Why?" He was about to ask more when he caught sight of Beastboy and then he understood. "I'll have it in an hour, call back then.

"understood, Robin out."

"Really? You had to call Batman?" "and I thought Cyborg's reaction was bad." said Beastboy exasperated.

"I usually don't consider killing someone, but I'm really thinking about making an exception here." said Robin

"You will not harm him in any way or I will do to myself what you do to him." said Beastboy.

"Why are you defending the man that put all of these scars on your body?" Raven asked, astonished how he could not be bitter about them.

"My scars gave me a unique outlook on life. Take everything in and don't dwell on the past. I try to go by that. Besides, when he transferred me to S.T.A.R, it let me gain knowlege that I doubt even Cyborg knows about."

"Wait, you were at S.T.A.R labs? They help people, not hurt them!" said Cyborg.

"Not all of them, a man named Register would give me something to read and then test me on it. If I got the wrong answer, I would get shocked." explained Beastboy.  
The other titans were speechless. The A.D.D titan is talking about how he used to get tortured like he is talking about the weather.

"Well, Im going to bed, goodnight guys" said Beastboy as he exited the room.

Raven was amazed by this "maybe we aren't so different after all" mused Raven as she too went to bed. She had a plan for tomorrow: Apologise to Beastboy and then see what happens from there.  
The next day, Beastboy and Raven talked more about their asts and eventually became best friends. They eventually also went from being friends to something more.


	10. The team finds out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thing.

Three of the titans thought that all five bedrooms were used at night. They had no idea that Beastboy had been sleeping in Raven's bed in a little over a month. (just sleeping, pervs) The two had began dating around two months ago and Beastboy began sleeping in Raven's room on a very stormy night.

Flashback  
Raven had always hated thunderstorms. While it may seem funny to an outsider that a half demon girl that almost ended the world is afraid of storms, to her it is not. When it storms at the tower, Raven can never sleep because she is having to prepare herself for every boom of thunder. Her fear derives from her being paranoid that one day she will be caught off guard by the lightning and lose control of her powers. So every night, she wanders around the tower, periodically checking on her boyfriend. 

"Stupid thunder." muttered Raven after being scared by a very lange boom that shook the tower. "Okay, maybe Gar will need some company" reasoned Raven. The girl soon hurried to her boyfriend's room and let herself in as he was asleep. She sat on the corner of his bed, smiling at his peaceful face and slightly jealous that he can sleep in these kinds of storms. Another bolt of lightning struck, causing Raven to let out a small "meep!" This caused Beastboy to instantly wake up and go into attack mode. He tackled Raven but realized it was her before he hit the ground so he twisted so that she would land on him and he would land on the floor. They hit the floor with a small thump. As soon as the two got up, Beastboy began to profusley apologise. 

"I'm so sorry Rae! I thought you were an intruder." said the boy as he got on his knees and hugged her legs.

"Oh get up you oaf, besides it was my fault for being in here" said Raven, amused that she could be in his room and he would apologise.

"Not that this is a bad thing, but why did you come in my room, did you need something?" asked Beastboy

"Well" Raven was cut off by a huge boom of thunder, prompting her to throw herself into the open arms of her boyfriend. "I think that explains it" meeped Raven from the safety of Beastboy's arms.  
Beastboy did not make fun of her as Raven had expected, he only picked her up, hugged her close to him, and walked to her room. He layed her down on the bed before laying down himself. Once he was on the bed, she cuddled into him for warmth and protection. "I would have had us sleep in my room but it's a dump and I need a new bed." said Beastboy. At this Raven just chuckled and soon fell asleep.

End Flashback

The two had not slept apart ever since, and the two were very happy about this. They had both agreed to wait to tell the others and to slowly ease into acting nicer around them. The plan was that by the time they had told them, they would not be as suprised and there wouldn't be nearly as much teasing of the new couple. 

This would have worked, but they had forgotten about one thing. Cyborg is mechanical and instead of sleeping, he recharges. While he recharges, he is hooked into the tower and he can check the tower for any oddities that may have occured. The tower had been telling him that there had been two people sleeping in Raven's room. Cyborg just thought that it was a little glitch. A month later, and he actually checked to see if it was right. He opened Raven's door and he grinned and took several pictures of the two in bed together. He was sure to show the others this in the morning!

Morning came much too slow for Cyborg's taste, but it eventually came around. He had gotten up early so that he could put all of the images on the T.V for the titans to see when they begin to eat. When the others saw the pictures, Raven teleported herself and Beastboy out of the room before the two could have any questions asked to them.

"Gar, they know!" Raven said, freaking out about the whole thing.

"Shhh, there's nothing we can do except suck it up. That or break up and deny everything" Beastboy had meant the last part as a joke but seeing Raven's thoughtful gaze, he became mad. "If you want to break up because they know before we planned for them to know, then I'm done." With that, he stomped out of the room walking towards the breakfast room to tell the titans the news.

As soon as he got through the door, all eyes were on him. He was about to tell them what happened when Raven suddenly ran into the room and jumped into his arms, kissing him passionately. When the two came up for air, Raven began to speak.

"Beastboy, I'm so sorry, please don't leave me, I love you and I don't care who knows it." Raven said, looking at the ground. Beastboy grinned, picked her up bridal style, and began kissing her again. Raven, with no problems with this, enthusiastically returned the gesture.

The three other titans, thoroughly confused, could only stare as the two played tonsel hockey. The two titans, realizing the others were there, just said "Hey, we're dating" and then left the room. Robin handed Cyborg a twenty while staring at the door in shock while Cyborg took it with just as much shock. Starfire just squealed and continued cooking her alien breakfast.


	11. Cold Heart

"Doom Patrol, move out!" Yelled Mento

Alright, this is a little far into the story, let's start at the beginning.  
The titans alarm went off at about four in the morning, each titan burst into the room at the same time, Beastboy, suprisingly looking the most awake. Before anyone could comment on this, a large message filled the screen saying "Incoming call from the Doom Patrol"

Just as Robin was about to answer it, Beastboy stopped him and said "Could I take this alone?"

"Why? questioned the boy wonder.

"I don't try to answer your calls with Batman" replied Beastboy a bit sharper than he meant to.

"Alright, man chill, we'll be outside" said Cyborg as he pulled the leader out of the room, the alien and the empath following.

Once the door closed, Beastboy answered the call.

"Just the person I wanted to see with the exact number of people I wanted to see with you, excellent." said Mento.

"I figured you wanted to speak with me alone" replied the boy.

"Yes, we have located the brotherhood again and we need your help with dealing with them."

"Lemme guess, you need me to sneak in and you don't want the others to go because they still don't know how to be quiet." said Beastboy as he leaned over the computer.

"I swear, I can hear Robin's grunts everytime he hit something from here. Cyborg's make up gives him away with all the machines wurring. Raven's attacks consist of her throwing large things that make huge thuds. 

Don't even get me started on Starfire's screams when Robin gets hit back." Mento ranted.

"Don't be hard on them, I used to be exactly like that, besides Robin, I have the most hero experience on the team. They still haven't learned, I'll teach them after this mission, alright?" 

"Alright, but the brotherhood is in Anartica. Other than the extremely hostile temperature, this is a perfect place to hide without gaining attention. They are in an underground cave but have the entrance guarded   
heavily. We need you to find another way in with the many other caves in the area. This place isn't explored so you will be in the dark for most of the mission." briefed Mento.

"Understood, I'll leave within the hour, I'll call when I get close." said Beastboy.

"Good, Mento out."

Shortly after the transmission ended, the others entered the room. "Alright guys, I'm needed for a mission." Beastboy began.

"We are going with you" Robin immediately said.

"No you are not, this only requires me and only me." Bestboy retorted.

"And why is that?" asked Raven with a glare.

"Tell me, when is the last mission any of you were completely silent on a mission, no grunts or yells, just silence."

"Alright, so just because you started being quiet on missions, we're suddenly not good enough for a mission?" asked Cyborg, deeply offended.

"Since you guys are just going to blow it out of proportion, let's have a test."

"Since when are you the leader?" demanded Robin.

"Since you guys decided to try to interfere with another team's mission."

"You are a Titan, Beastboy, which means I'm your leader, not Mento." Robin stated.

"You aren't my leader in something like this." replied Beastboy, voice showing the irritation behind his voice.

Cyborg was furious at Beastboy, While Raven saw Beastboy's point and decided to sit this out, while Starfire was confused about the whole thing.

"Maybe I should find a Titan that knows where their loyalties are!" yelled Robin

"And maybe I need to find a leader that actually trusts me!" roared Beastboy, looking ready to lunge at Robin. He controlled himself and walked towards the door.

"Beastboy, If you walk through that door and go on this mission, don't expect to have a room to come back to." warned Robin.

"And don't expect me to actually care, Dick" replied Beastboy as he walked through the door. Just before it closed, he poked his head back in and addresed Robin, "Oh, and sent Bruce my regards," With that, he walked out of the the Tower, throwing his communicator and locator in the furnace before leaving.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ROBIN!" yelled Raven

"I DIDN'T EXPECT HIM TO ACTUALLY WALK THROUGH THE DOOR!" yelled Robin back at her.

The two were about to start yelling again, but were stopped by Starfire's quiet wimpering. She pointed to a calender on the wall.

Tomorrow was Beastboy's birthday.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Mento, I'm nearing where the cave is."

"Good, I'm picking up a possible breach into the cave in the cave closest to you."

"Oh, joy.

He eventually found a breach into the cave, he went inside and decided to do a little recon before calling Mento, just to make sure he was in the right cave. After a little while of finding nothing out of ordinary, he called Mento, confused. "Hey, Mento I don't think the brotherhood are actually here"

"That's because they aren't yet" said Mento as he put a gun to the changeling's head.

"Clever, Rouge" complimented Beastboy.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEVER CALLED US!" screamed Raven at a now frightened Mento.

Shortly after Beastboy left, The titans, feeling bad for mainly Robin over reacting, decided to call the Doom Patrol and ask if they could help with something during the mission, only to find that Mento had never actually called them.

"Exactly what I said, now why are you calling me?" asked Mento.

"Shit" muttered Cyborg as he tried to locate where the original call had come from.

"It said the message was from the Doom Patrol so you guys have most likely been hacked. "You" sent Beastboy on a mission, but he wouldn't tell us the specifics." said Robin.

"Can't you just go over the camera footage of when you guys weren't in the room?" suggested Mento. The other titans heard another voice in the background. 

"Hey Steve, why aren't you in bed?" asked Robotman.

"Garfield's in trouble, get the others we leave in five." said Mento talking to Cliff. "We'll be at the tower in twenty minutes." Mento addressed Robin.

"Lemme get this straight, your jet can go across the world in only fifteen minutes??" asked Cyborg, very interested. "How do you do it without damaging the jet?"

"Beastboy is in trouble and all you want to do is improve your little jet?" asked Raven as she glared at him. Cyborg looked at the screen and saw a slightly less terrifying glare, so he hid behind the couch, easier said than done when you are half robot. 

"Alright, we're in the air now, leave the hanger open."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is your Titan communicator!" yelled Madame Rouge.

"Why? I thought the brotherhood were after the Patrol?" asked Beastboy.

"There is no more brotherhood, Mallah dropped the brain and killed him. Immortus finally died,and Mallah got the death sentence. I'm the only one left" said Rouge casually, as if she were talking about the weather.

"How did you know so much about the Titans then?"

"Just because Brain was mostly computer doesn't mean he is the only one that knows how to use one." she pointed out as she walked around him, still pointing the gun at him,

"Why do you care so bad about the Titans then?" asked the changeling.

"I wanted the dark one to see her love have his brains blow out, but I guess I could just mail them your body."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whirring noises indicated to the Titans that the ship had arrived within nine minutes. Once the ship landed, The four were out and approaching the Titans.

"Beastboy has been sent to Antartica to look for the brotherhhod of evil." briefed Robin as they all went to the common room.

"The only member of the brotherhood that's still alive is Rouge. The others are gone" said Mento.

"Whatever the case, we still need to protect the city in case something comes up." Robin pointed out.

"Cyborg will stay" said Raven.

"Ohhhh cmon, why me? We all know you don't even care for Beastboy" said Cyborg to Raven.

"DON'T YOU DARE EVEN THINK THAT! I LOVE HIM!" shouted Raven with her four demon eyes then realizing what she had said, blushed and put her hood on.

"I agree with Raven, Cyborg stays, everyone else goes" commanded Robin, clearly still in shock from Raven's confession.

"Is it really that hard to grasp?" grumbled Raven as she got on the ship.

"Don't worry friend Raven, it was obvious to me when I caught you watching him sleep. It was so adorable." said Starfire

"Starfire?"

"Yes friend Raven?"

"Stop talking please"

All of the men except Mento were unsuccessfully trying to hide their laughter. Mento was smirking and Elasigirl looked pissed.

"You watch my baby sleep!?" screamed Rita, outraged at Raven who just looked at her and nodded.

Whatever was about to be said was cut off when the screen said "Incoming call from Doom Patrol"

"Quick, hide it might be Rouge" yelled Robin as the Titans answered the call.

"Hello Teen Titans, It has been a while, Where is the green one at?" Madame Rouge teased.

"How are you calling us from a doom patrol communicator?" asked Robin, trying to act like they don't know where the Doom Patrol is.

"All of them except the green one is dead, I'm just looking for him now" The screen goes over to a tied up Beastboy. "Ah, there he is. How old are you going to be tomorrow?" asked Rouge to Beastboy.

"Wait, does everyone except us have his birthday memorized?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes, and I got him a birthday present too." At this she shot him in the shoulder.

"Bestboy!" the Titans shouted.

At this, Beastboy got an idea, "maybe if I make Raven mad enough, she will have enough power to teleport here" mused Beastboy silently to himself. "Hey, Rouge I always wondered, were you and Immortus going   
out? Because it was obvious the Brain and Mallah had something going on." said Beastboy.

"That's discusting!" screamed Rouge.

"You didn't deny it"

"BANG" Another shot to the shoulder.

"BEASTBOY STOP TALKING, YOU'RE JUST GETTING YOURSELF HURT EVEN MORE" screamed Raven.

"Well then why don't you come and kiss it better?" asked Beastboy, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"You now, it is your birthday, why don't I go get Terra to come kiss it better, as another gift?" suggested Rouge.

"NOOOO! HE'S MINE!" screamed a now demonic Raven as she teleported everyone, including Cyborg and the Doom Patrol to the cave. Once the heros were there, they all sprung into action, attacking Rouge while Raven checked on Beastboy.

"Don't move you'll just make it worse." said Raven as she lied him down and begun to heal him. Pretty soon, he was healed and Rouge was defeated. They were too busy celebrating to notice Beastboy leave, Raven following.

"Beastboy, stop" said Raven as she caught up to him.

"What do you want?" asked Beastboy, trying to keep his voice neutral

"Where are you going?" inquired Raven.

"I don't know, I'm not a titan anymore so what does it matter?"

"Beastboy, the only other person that comes even close to being as oblivious to you is Robin." said Raven, annoyed.

Before he could respond, Raven was in his arms, kissing him like her life depended on it. He kissed back happily and wrapped his arms around her waist. When they pulled back, they smiled at each other and then   
hugged. "Titan or not, I'm going wherever you are, because that's where I belong." Raven said, tightly hugging Beastboy around his neck.


	12. Leader?

It was a pretty average day in the Tower, the titans had to go bust Dr. Light and they were all relaxing on the couch in the common room. After a little while, they decided that they were going to go out to eat pizza. Right before they were about to leave, Beastboy got a call on his communicator.

"You guys go ahead, I'll fly" said Beastboy as he made his way to his room for privacy.

He flipped open the communicator and saw Panthea, Herald, Mas y Menos, Jericho, and Kole.

"Hello friend, it has been awhile since we have last spoken." said Panthea.

"Yeah it has, how are you guys doing?" asked Beastboy, confused why they had called him.

"Well I was elected Spokesperson for this, you can walk away if you want." spoke Panthea

"What is this, exactly?"

"Do you remember when you led the four of us when the during the Brotherhood incident?"

"Yes, of course I do" said Beastboy, he was very proud of himself and the honoraries that day.

"Yes well we haven't spoken to Robin about this yet, but we would like to set up our own tower and have you lead us. We were also hoping that you would tell Robin and see if he approves."

"Wow, I'm honored and all but why me? I'm just comic relief."

"You are comic relief because that is what your team needs. You have leadership skills and you shown these very well during the incident. I know this is alot to take in, just please consider the offer, Panthea, out"

"Well I've got a lot to think about" Beastboy groaned to himself. He was too busy thinking about it to notice that he never showed up at the parlor.

"Being a leader was super nice and all, it's a whole lot better than being bossed around all the time. I would really miss this lace though. How would the others react? I huess Cyborg would be sad he doesn't have a video game parter anymore, but then he has Robin. Would I be missed?" He said all of this aloud to himself as he layed down on his bed.

Morning came for the changeling and now he had to tell Robin about the idea. A part of him thought that Robin would disapprove, but another part said that he would approve. He still had not came to a decision yet, but he wanted to tell Robin that the option was on the table.

He looked over at his clock, it read eight o' clock so he got out of bed and made his way toward the kitchen. He was suprised to find only Robin there, sipping his coffee and reading the paper." Raven must be meditating, this might be my chance to talk to him" thought Beastboy to himself.

"Mornin"

"Mornin Rob, can I talk to you about something?"Beastboy asked Robin.

"Sure, hit me"

"Umm, this is kind of private so could we speak in your room?"

"uhh, sure" said Robin confused "Lemme just finish my coffee"

After he finished his coffee, the two began their walk back to Robin's room.

"Morning Rob, mornin B, where you two going?" asked Cyborg as he was walking by the two

"Just speaking to Beastboy wanna come with?" asked Robin

"No! umm sorry, Cyborg, but could you not? I wanna just tell him, I promise to tell you later" said Beastboy before Cyborg could come up with a response.

"Uhh sure B, I'll see you guys later"

They continued walking, Robin more confused than ever. Once they made it to his room, the two went in and Robin locked the door.

"Alright, you got privacy so spill." Robin said.

Beastboy retold what he had learned from Panthea the night before and how he had thought about it all night instead of going to eat pizza with them.

"Are you wanting to take the offer?" asked Robin once everything had been told to him.

"I'm still thinking about it, honestly"

"I think it's a good idea to have another official branch of Titans, it's entirely up to you if you want to take the offer.

"I'm still thinking about it, I'm gonna wait a bit to tell the others so could you keep this between us for now?" Beastboy asked, looking at the ground now.

"Sure, just one thing though"

"Hmm" Beastboy asked, looking back at Robin

"I would rather have you as their leader because I trust you. Whatever your choice is though, you'll still be family." Robin said

"That really means alot to me, Rob" Beastboy said. A loud rumbling coming from his stomach interrupted him. "Well, I never got to eat last night, so I'm gonna go get breakfast now"

Beastboy left Robin's room and began to make his way toward the kitchen for the second time when he ran into Raven, literally.

"Sorry Rae!" he said as he caught her before she hit the ground.

"It's alright, and my name is Raven" said Raven as she righted herself with Beastboy's help.

"Whatever" said Beastboy with a roll of his eyes.

They continued to the kitchen walking next to each other. Beastboy made a big show of opening the door for Raven though,

"After you Madame" Beastboy said with a fake accent and a bow.

"Beastboy with manners? Who would've thought?" said Raven sarcastically as she walked through the door.

Breakfast passed without much excitement, just the usual bickering between Beastboy and Cyborg with Starfire's cooking.

After breakfast, they headed for the couch: Starfire and Robin flirting while Beastboy and Cyborg played video games and Raven read.

"Hey, B, you wanna tell me what happened earlier now? asked Cyborg, obviously very curious as to what it may be.

"Friend Beastboy, what is Friend Cyborg talking about? asked Starfire.

"It's nothing Star, Cyborg is just being nosy." said Beastboy glaring at Cyborg before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" asked Cyborg, confused as to what just occured.

"He's just got a lot to think about." said Robin.

"And you aren't going to tell us why are you?" Said Raven as she read.

"I'm going to leave it up to him" said Robin as he relaxed with Starfire.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

When Beastboy left the room, he flew out the nearest window and out into the city.

"Am I really ready to lead a team?" He thought to himself as he landed at the top of a tower so he could see the city. "Well I have been in a hero team for almost double the time the others have.

"This is my chance to start over as something more than comic relief, why do I even have to think about it?" He asked himself. He had his answer now he had to tell the others his decision. "Well better get it over now" he said to himself. He got out his communicator and called Robin

"You made a decision?"

"Yeah, gather everyone in the common room"

"They're already here, haven't moved since you left" said Robin

"Good, I'll be there in a minute" said Beastboy. At that, he closed the communicator and started flying to the tower.  
With the others

"Alright, you heard Beastboy, he has an announcement" said Robin

"You know what it's about though don't you?" Accused Cyborg.

"Well since he's about to tell us the decision, I guess I'll fill you guys in. He might be staring as leader in another tower in a couple of days. The team of Titans he lead during the brotherhood offered to be his team   
in a new tower." Said Robin as he filled them in.

"What? Friend Beastboy can't leave; he's one of our family!" Exclaimed Starfire, very upset at the possibility of losing a member of that family.

"It's his decision to make. We all know how good of a leader he can be, maybe this would be the best for him."

Raven was stunned. She had just accepted that she had a crush on Beastboy and he was leaving for another tower forever. "Typical, just as I think I have a guy I can love, he's taken away" thought Raven depressed.

"Man, this sucks," said Cyborg as he face-palmed. "What do you think, Raven?"

"I think that it is his decision to make, but I would much rather him stay. Though his leadership could be used in a much better way. I just wish he would have told us before he made his decision though". said Raven, voice monotone.

Before more could be said, Beastboy arrived through one of the windows.

"Is it just me or did that flight take longer than it should have?" After recieving four blank stares, he decided just to tell them. "Alright guys, I've got an offer."

"We know about that, Robin told us, what did you decide?" asked Raven looking rather nervous.

After glaring at Robin, he decided to tell them. "I'm going to go lead another team, We don't have a specific spot for a tower yet, but all of that will be decided tomorrow, when I move there to oversee construction. This will be my last night in this tower." said Beastboy.

After Starfire heard this, she immediately ran to her room. Cyborg just left to go work on his baby. Robin also left to go comfort Starfire. Raven was staring at Beastboy.

"NOO! He can't leave! I have to make him stay, I don't want to wake up every morning without his jokes that aren't that bad or his tofu that is that bad. I want him to be here annoying me when I'm trying to meditate and to bring me out of my shell when we go somewhere. Who would still do that if he leaves?" Raven thought to herself.

"Umm, Rae? You there?"

Beastboy's voice brought Raven out of her daze and she practically tackled him into a hug that rivaled Starfire's.

"You aren't leaving if I can't go with you. I've spent too long of my life ignoring you and hoping my crush will go away. The truth is I love you and I don't want to let you go." At the star of her little speech she sounded firm, but it quickly changed into sobs before she finished. She was new to these extreme emotions and they scared her, but she knew that she had to act now or she would regret letting him walk away.

"This is all so sudden, you had a crush on me?" asked Beastboy, very confused. He had finally made his decision, and was a bout to take charge and life throws him a curveball in the form of the usually stoic Raven crying her eyes out while holding him in a grip that was now stronger than Starfire's. "She's trying to stop me from leaving" thought Beastboy to himself.

"I still have a crush on you, it's just grown into something more. I love the way you scratch your neck when you're nervous, I love that you secretly read when you think nobody is watching, I even love that you are a vegetarian!' Yelled Raven as she hangs onto Beastboy seemingly for dear life.

"Just as I'm about to leave and make better of myself, you just pop up and say" Oh, I love you!" I'm not buying it. You just don't want your precious punching bag to get away." Beastboy says angrily as he gets up. "I have a crush on you too, but this cruel joke that you're playing on me right now is the last shit I'll take from you." He then escapes Raven's grasp and then walks away to his room to pack.

"He doesn't believe me!" thought Raven in a panic. She decided then and there that before Beastboy left, nobody would doubt her love for the green titan. She then flew to her room, she had plans to make.  
Morning came very quickly for the Titans. All of them were up very early so that they wouldn't miss their teammate's farewell. Beastboy walked into the kitchen for the last time and saw three of his soon to be former teammates sitting at the table. He looked up and saw Raven floating towards him with a sad look in her eyes. "Great more pity for me to take." Beastboy mused to himself.

"Gar before you go, could I have a few words with you?" Raven asked

"I guess you can" said Beastboy, now looking down. The other titans looked on, curious as to what Raven had to say.

"When I joined the titans, I had a problem with admitting things. I shut you out more times that I want to remember." Raven said, tears coming to her eyes, but not dropping yet. ( The titans had no idea what to do, so they just sat there, trying to grasp that the emotionless titan was actually crying.) "I shut you out when my emotions began to run out of control. I wanted to protect the people that I had just came to know. Over the years, it just became natural to me to hurt you." said Raven

Beastboy was about to retort but was unable to at the sound of Raven's voice again.

"I know the amount of pain i put you through is unforgivable: Trust me, I felt both your emotional and physical pain. I just blocked it out, telling myself that it was for your own good. I've done too much damage to even deserve your love and compassion but I want you to hear this, are you listening, Gar?" asked Raven, now crying silently.

"Yes I am, Rachel" replied Beastboy in a raspy tone.

Raven smiled at the fact that he had used her first name. "I visited your parents i the afterlife and I told them all about the good that you have done. I can take you there to them so that you may talk to them if you would like to sometime. That offer is regardless if you leave or not. I told them what I had done to you and how much suffering you had to go through. When I looked up at them, their eyes didn't hold anger; they held understanding and compassion, then they hugged me and told me that you had probably forgiven me for it."

"How?" asked Beastboy, confused that Raven had talked to the dead. "wait in order to talk to the dead, you have to be dead" thought Beastboy. That alarmed him greater than it would if it had been another team mate. He protected her from everyday villains when she needed him to. The embodiment of his instincts even fought the others over her, while never once hurting her. He was also beginning to think that Raven was much more than a friend.

"You have a great set of parents, and I'm very glad to have been able to meet them. The truth is, Garfield, is that you are too good for me. You deserve someone that will laugh at your jokes and doesn't chuck you through windows when you annoy them. You deserve to have a much better friend than me. I'm just sorry that I had realized this much too late. I don't deserve to be with you, Garfield. It was selfish of me to think otherwise." at this, Raven sunk to the floor and brought her knees to her chest.

"Raven" said Beastboy as he gently picked her up and cradled her in his arms.

"I don't deserve to be in your arms, you deserve better" she rasped.

"Raven stop that! You shut me out for my own good. You had to control your emotions before you turned sixteen. If you didn't you would have possibly hurt us." reasoned Beastboy.

''But what about after I defeated my father? I didn't have to hurt you, but I still kept on hurting you!" yelled Raven as she snuggled her head into Beastboy's chest. "I may not deserve this, but I might as well enjoy it while it lasts," mused Raven to herself.

"It was a habit and trust me: old habits die hard. At this, he rolled up his sleeves. They had cuts all up and down them. "Over the years, every insult or ridicule I recieved, I would cut my wrist. I wanted to make sure I would remember what I needed to do to help me become better." explained Beastboy.

Raven looked at his wrists horrified and her self loathing skyrocketed. She hated herself more than she hated her father.

"I admit that I cut myself much more when I was around you because of the insults I recieved, but I also was drawn to you. When the team started, I had a crush on you, It came out when I protected you from Adonis. If you hadn't talked to me at the shore, I would have commited Suicide."

At this, Raven looked up at him with the most conviction he had ever seen in her eyes. "If you would have killed yourself, I would have died the moment I saw your body." Raven said.

"Well then I'm glad that I didn't do it. I would never want you to be hurt because of me." said Beastboy. He then realised what he was doing: He was leaving her, actually leaving the girl he loves after he learned that she would die if he died. He was going to hurt her if she left, he knew it would. After coming to that conclusion, he knew that there was no way that he could leave her.

The screen buzzed to life and Panthea was seen.

"Beasboy, are you ready to join your new family?" asked Panthea.

"I'm sorry but there has been a change in my plans: I want to stay here, in Jump.

Raven's eyes lit up and she began hugging Beastboy for dear life.

When Panthea saw this, she grinned and understood. Besides, now she had the chance to become leader.

"Are you really going to stay Gar?" asked Raven, not believing it.

"Yes, why is there a problem with that?" asked Beastboy

"NO! It's just, what changed your mind?" asked Raven.

"I realised that my heart was in Jump city, and it was in the hands of a beautiful goth girl. " Beastboy then looked down at Raven. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, Raven, with no problems with this, enthusiastically responded.

"My god, this is worse than those crappy soap operas that Star watches." said Cyborg from the table. At that, he was plucked from the table and sent out the window into the ocean.

"At least it wasn't me this time!" whooped Beastboy once he could.

"I would, but your lips are occupied right now." said Raven before kissing him again. 

He could do nothing but agree.


	13. An unlucky Day for Beastboy

It had definately been one of "those" days for Beastboy. He was currently running from a mob of fangirls while Robin is screaming at him through his communicator.

This is a bit too far into the story, lets start at the beginning of his day.

"That was a really weird dream." said Beastboy to himself. He was dreaming that Slade joined the Titans and he and Robin were drancing through flowers together. "Funny, but really weird." He got up from his bed, took a shower and put on some clean clothes. Right when he got out of the shower, his stomach started growling. "Time to go eat!" said Beastboy. As he was walking to the kitchen to breakfast, he slipped on something that Silkie was eating. On the way down, he hit his head on the wall and passed out.

When he woke up again, Silkie was sitting in his lap, eating the shirt that he was wearing. "AHHH, BAD WORM, BAD!" screamed Beastboy as he tried to get Starfire's pet off of him.

"DON'T CALL MY BABY BAD!" screeched Starfire, coming from out of nowhere. She picked Beastboy up and threw him out the windo, a trick she was taught from Raven. One thing that Raven did that Starfire didn't do was open up the window before he went through it. Once Beastboy landed in the water, he realized that when Starfire had thrown him, Silkie kept his shirt. "Time to go shopping for some clothes then" said   
Beastboy with a sigh

Meanwhile

"Good morning friends!" said Starfire cheerfully. She got the usual greetings back: a polite good morning from Robin, a mornin' from Cyborg and a whatever from Raven. 

"Where's B at?" Cyborg wondered aloud.

"The clorbag will not be attending breakfast this morning." said Starfire with a hmp!

"What did he do this time?" asked Robin.

"He called Silkie bad when he was merely digesting one of his shirts!" said Starfire. The rest of the team sweatdropped in the background.

"Umm, I think Beastboy was a bit justified in that one, did you at least open up the window this time?" asked Raven.

"OOps, I forgot again"

"Well, after I finish my tea, I'm gonna go find him and heal him." said Raven as she continued to sip on her tea.

"If I didn't know any better, it sounds like you actually care for the green bean." teased Cyborg.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Raven, clearly offended.

"Cmon, name me a day where you don't throw him out the window." said Cyborg.

"He does have a point, Raven" said Robin

Raven tried to think of any day since they had gone to Tokyo that a day had gone by that Beastboy had not been thrown out the window courtesy of the empath. 'Sometimes, he didn't even do anything' thought Raven. 'I just needed something to throw and he was the nearest thing to me.' At this revelation, She felt awful. The T.V cracked in half and Raven quickly concluded that she had to meditate.

Cyborg, distraught at the loss of the T.V, collapsed hugging what was left of it.

"Come, friend Cyborg, and let us purchase a new T.V!" exclaimed Starfire.

"Yea, okay" sniffled Cyborg as he was led out of the room by a confused yet concerned Starfire.

"I have the weirdest team mates" mused Robin as he followed Starfire and Cyborg.  
\----------------------------------------------------

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" chanted Raven as she tried to get her emotions in check. Easier said than done.

"He probable hates us!" wailed Timid from Raven's head.

"I highly doubt he hates us, but it is probable that he holds resentment towards us" said Knowledge. At this, Timid began to cry more.

"Not helping, Knowledge" said Raven, starting to get a headache.

"I think I know why we are always so mean to Beastboy." informed Knowledge

"Why is that?" asked Raven, genuinely curious.

"Are you aware of the phenomena that small children will hurt who they actually like? inquired Knowledge.

"Are you serious?" asked Raven.

"Yes she is, and she is spot on!" said an emotion that Raven had never seen before.

"Who are you!?" demanded Raven.

"I'm not telling until Beastboy isn't mad at you" the new emotion decided.

"Well how am I supposed to get him not to be mad at me?" asked Raven.

"Go up to him, say sorry and then give him a hug!" exclaimed the new emotion.

"Are you serious?"

"Well do you have a better idea?" asked the emoticlone

"good point, now to find Beastboy'

\-------------------------------------------------------

Okay, this should be enough clothes to last me for a year" said Beastboy to himself. He looked outside and saw a group of girls all looking at him and qquickley turn when they caught their stares. Oh crap, this again." Beastboy groaned to himself.

Before he could begin to run from the girls, Raven teleported in front of him and gave him a hug, murmuring something into his chest before disappearing again. Beastboy was clearly shocked and confused at what just happened, then he heard the scariest words that a hero could hear.

"She got a hug, lets go get ours!" yelled one of the girls. At this, the girls charged him

Alright, now everyone is caught up.

"I hate my life i hate my life i hate my life." Beastboy repeated to himself as he ran through the mall. He would have used his powers, but the mall had banned anyone from using powers when one day Starfire managed to drag everyone to the mall. Starfire saw an ant and proceded to shoot up a store in fear, destroying the store's contents completely. Ah the wonders of naivety.

"Oh shit." muttured Beastboy: he was trapped and he soon disappeared under a horde of fangirls.

Hours later

A very tired and dishevelled Beastboy entered the tower, only wearing his underwear, and looked like he had just went ten rounds with cinderblock.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Cyborg. The rest of the team were on the couch, awaiting his arrival.

"One thing to say: Fangirls" with that, Beastboy passed out. Robin winced at this, knowing what it was like to be mawed by those kinds of obcessed savages.

Raven floated over to him, lifted him up and kissed him on his forehead and then proceeded to carry Beastboy to his room.

The other three titans just watched with wide eyes and then concluded that it was a halluciantion from lack of sleep so they quickly retired to bed.

When Raven got to the changeling's room, she teleported in and then set him down on his now large bed. (he ditched his bunk bed because it was too small)

"So now, tell me which emotion you are" Raven projected into her mind. The response came almost immediately and then Raven drew herself up beside Beastboy and fell asleep.  
And that is how our story ends, Beastboy's day had a turn for the better at the end, too bad he wasn't awake to realize it. Sometimes I think the Titans should just have a mob of fangirls that would take care of villains.


	14. To find a mate Part two!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of one of my one-shots made due to requests on wattpad. so yeah.

"Oh X'hal!"

Raven and Beastboy froze. Starfire had just walked in on a very 'private' activity between the two. Raven wrapped herself in her cloak and then teleported to her room and Beastboy ran to find his clothes, all while Starfire was standing there, still in shock. The other tow males ran into the room right as Beastboy got his pants on.

"What's wrong, Star?" asked Robin

"Friend Raven and friend Beastboy were doing the 'thing you told me about last week'

Before Cyborg or Robin could respond, Raven appeared out of a portal, now fully clothed and stood next to Beastboy.

"I can't let you get in most of the trouble when it was my idea explained Raven, seeing the look on Beastboy's face.

"I still can't grasp that little string bean actually got laid" said Cyborg, astonished.

At this, Raven had the urge to defend him, but seeing Beastboy with the 'don't bother it's useless to try' look on his face, she held her tounge.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BEASTBOY!?" Robin screamed when he finally came to his senses.

"IT WAS BOTH OF US, IT'S NOT LIKE HE RAPED ME!" yelled Raven. Robin just ignored her and continued yelling at Beastboy.

"Did you at least use protection?" asked the leader, seemingly trying to calm down.

Beastboy, knowing he was about to shock everyone but Raven, "Nope, I didn't"

Everyone looked at Raven when he said this. "Am I supposed to be mad he didn't?" asked Raven

"Well, yeah you might be pregnant with his kid." said Cyborg.

"If I can manage to get pregnant, I would love for it to be Gar's child. retorted Raven.

After a few more questions and more screaming from Robin, the other three titans left, but not before Cyborg teased Beastboy a few more times.

"well, that went suprisingly well, I'm sorry for not using protection, it's okay if you hate me." said Beastboy.

"Hey, I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you, though I am a little disappointed." replied Raven

"And why is that?"

"We were interrupted"

A few hours later

"If that doesn't make you pregnant, I don't know what will." said Beastboy, now lying down with Raven lying down on top of him.

"I hope I do get pregnant." whispered Raven.

"Why is that?" asked Beastboy, confused.

"It's a selfish reason and you'll hate me and never wanna see me again." whispered Raven.

"Hey, it's okay, I'll never hate you" whispered Beastboy as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her and thinking about Timid in Nevermore.

"Promise?"

"If you didn't hate me when I told you I had to control my urges to have sex with you for years, I don't think I'll ever hate you, I know I won't." replied Beastboy

"I wanna be pregnant because then you can't ever leave me. I know you mated me because of your hormones, I let you because I love you" whispered Raven, looking down.

"I won't ever leave you because I love you two." said Beastboy after he leaned down and kissed her. "I mated with you because I want it to be you who I spend the rest of my life with. I didn't act on it for all this time because I never thought that you would actually want to be with a green freak." continued Beastboy.

"Don't you dare say you are a green freak again. To me, you are so much more than that, you're caring, generous, optimistic, smart when you need to be, and you have your funny moments. To me, you are my world." said Raven, honesty dripping from each word.

"I love you, Raven" said Beastboy, hugging the girl to him.

"I love you too, Beastboy" replied Raven, hugging him back.

"Let's go to the common room and talk to the others" suggested Beastboy.

"If we must," said Raven with a fake exasperated voice.

They walked hand in hand into the common room to find Robin and Cyborg arguing over something in raised voices. Starfire was trying to calm them down, obviously not having much success.

"Guys, what's going on?" Asked Beastboy to the two arguing males.

"Terra is back and boy blunder here wants her back as a Titan." Explained Cyborg to his green friend.

When Raven heard the blonde's name, she flew to Beastboy and firmly grasped her arms around his neck. "If she does come back, she will have to deal with Beastboy being mine!" Said Raven.

This declaration confused Robin and Cyborg so much, they forgot what they were arguing over and proceeded to stare at the empath.

"What?" Asked Raven

"What's with you being all possessive? Asked Robin.

"Ooh, I know why!" Exclaimed Beastboy. "Since we are now mates, we are both really possessive of the other, which I'm completely okay with." Beastboy said the last part just to Raven to let her know he wasn't mad for her outburst.

"Good, I was worried you would be mad if I got possessive." Said Raven to Beastboy. "I don't have a problem with her coming back, she will just have to know that she doesn't have a chance with Gar" Raven said to Robin.

"I don't either if it's fine with Rae" stated Beastboy as he hugged his half-demon mate.

"Well that settles it, she moves in tomorrow." Said Robin.

"Oh joyous! We can have more talks of the girl and sleepovers now!" Exclaimed Starfire.

"Why didn't you do that stuff with Raven?" Asked Robin.

"She refused to partake in the fun." Pouted Starfire.

At that, Beastboy and Raven were about to exit the room when Cyborg stopped them.

"Now that you and B are mates, it still doesn't mean you get to hog him for yourself. I still want him to play video games and hang out with me." Said Cyborg to Raven.

"That's fine but if a girl is going to be there with you two when you hang out, I will know, and I will show up." Conceded Raven.

"Why would you show up?" Asked Cyborg. "Do you not trust Beastboy?"

"It's not that I don't trust him, I just don't trust any other woman not to try to steal him." Explained Raven.

"I'm fine with that as long as I get to go to the bookstore with you and get to watch you meditate." countered Beastboy.

"God you two are so creepy". stated Cyborg while shaking his head in disbelief. They both just ignored that comment and walked out of the room and headed for Raven's room.

Beastboy and Raven cuddled in her room until it was about 10 at night. "Well Raven, I'm gonna head on to bed now, goodnight" said Beastboy as he began to get up.

"Goodnight, mate" Raven said the last part with a small smile on her face.

Beastboy left her room and was on his back to his own quarters when he was blindsided with a blunt object and knocked out cold.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Day came very slowly for Raven and as soon as she was awake, she was out the door on her way to her mate's room. She also passed by Starfire on the way there, they exchanged quick greetings and as Raven neared Beastboy's room, she began to feel something wrong. Worried now, she rushed through the door to find the room empty.

'Maybe he's just in the kitchen' reasoned Raven, trying to keep her rising panic at bay.'He never gets up early though!' another, panicked part of her countered.  
She tried to walk but ended up flying through the tower to get to the kitchen.

"Hey what's the hurry?" asked Cyborg when she flew into the kitchen.

"Have you seen Beastboy?" asked Raven frantically, ignoring Cyborg's question.

"Haven't seen him since last night, have you checked his room?"

"He wasn't there, I checked it first." Raven said.  
Before Cyborg could respond again, the door opened and Robin and Starfire came into the room. Before they even got two feet into the kitchen, Raven was in front of them asking them the same question.

"Have either of you seen Gar?"

"Haven't seen him since last night, why?" asked Robin

"He is missing and now im freaking out!" said Raven, now unable to fight the worry in her head.

"Calm down, freaking out isn't going to help find him, Titans Go!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Beastboy woke up in a black room with a pounding headache, he looked down and he found that he was not in his uniform, but in a full black bodysuit. "What happened?" Beastboy muttered to himself.

"Good, you're awake" said a geeky voice over an intercom.

"Are you serious? Control Freak?" asked Beastboy, now irritated that the overweight villian was able to capture him.

"How did you know it was me?! I thought this voice changer thing worked for sure!" the villian complained over the speaker.

"How did you even capture me?" asked Beastboy.

"Well since you can't escape, it went like this"

Flashback

"Wow I should've tried to get into the tower earlier. I had no idea Cyborg would leave the window open." Control Freak said to himself. Amazed that the titans lived here, he began walking along the hallways when he found something he would treause for the rest of his life. "OH MY GOD ITS ONE OF ROBIN'S STAFFS!" Control freaked screamed in a hushed, excited, manner.

"I wonder if I can do ninja stuff like Robin with it." He then began to swing it all over the place while walking through the hallways. He was swinging horizontally when he walked around a corner and knocked out Beastboy."Holy shit that was cool!" he exclaimed to himself. "Wait! this is my shot in the big leauges! I can be one of very few that actually took a titan hostage! He then picked Beastboy up and with alot of difficulty, escaped the tower.

Flashback end

"Let me get this straight; you stole one of Robin's staffs and then accidently knocked me out with it?" asked Beastboy.

"Not accidently, I totally meant to do that!" replied Control Freak.

"what's with the black suit?"

"Your uniform stood out walking down the street so I got a full black suit and put it on you so I could carry you at night better."

"Well could you let me go?" asked Beastboy

"That would defeat the point of me having a hostage! I want a million dollars and a date with Starfire before I let you go." explained the captor, now winded.

"Call up the titans on my communicator and tell them then." said Beastboy, already guessing Raven's reaction.

"OOH, GOOD IDEA!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Raven could freak out any more, the tower recieved a call from Beastboy. Now relieved, they all headed over to the computer, execting a green face to pop up.

"Hello Titans" said a geeky voice.

"Are you serious? B got captured by Control Freak! That's rich!" said Cyborg, now laughing in the floor.

"He knocked me out on accident with one of Robin's staffs, It's hilarious!" said Beastboy's voice in the background.

"Shut up!" said Control freak to Beastboy. "How did you guys know it's me?! This is the best voice changer you can get for 20 bucks!" 

"Hey tell them what you want!" called Beastboy from the background.

"Oh yeah I'll release Beastboy when you give me a million dollars and I get a date with Starfire." said Control freak, trying to be menacing, which didn't work at all.

"You can keep him then!" called Cyborg.

"Really feeling the love, rust bucket!"

"Silence!" yelled Control Freak at Beastboy again.

"Could we please have friend Beastboy back?" asked Starfire.

"Not until I get a date with you, who would want a green pet anyways?" asked Control Freak.

"GIVE ME BACK MY MATE!" yelled Raven with demonic eyes.

"No" said Control Freak.

"Dude, I think you need a new pair of pants! I can smell them from here!" said Beastboy.

"Shut up! I will be back" said Control Freak before he ended the transmission.

"Well now we know where B is." said Cyborg.

"Should we not try to get friend Beastboy back?" asked Starfire, confused at how relaxed Cyborg sounded.

"We are going to, Cyborg is just being stupid." said Robin. "Wait, where did Raven go?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"CF, do you have anything to do? I'm bored." Beastboy said.

"Did you really just call me CF?" asked a now angry Control Freak.

"Yep! I got tired of saying your full name."

"I hate you." said Control freak, not noticing the shadow behind him turn into a very pissed off Raven.

"Hey Ravie!" said Beastboy, seeing the girl.

"Ha! I'm not falling for that one! there is no way she already knows where we are." said an overly confident Control Freak.

"I wouldn't look behind you then!" said Beastboy cheerfully.

"What are you talkAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Control Freak seeing that she was actually there. "You can have him back, please don't hurt me!"

"Well that was easy, come on Rae, bring us home!"

"Are you serious?" asked Raven, not believing that he didn't want revenge for being Control Freak's captive for a couple of hours.

"Yep!" with that, Raven teleported them home.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" yelled Beastboy.

Before he could say another word, Starfire had picked him up and was hugging him in her signature bone-crushing hugs.

"Friend you have returned! I was so worried for your well-being!" yelled Starfire.

"Okay, you can put him down now" said Raven, her jealousy evident.

"Sorry friend Raven!" Starfire put him down and Raven moved him over to the couch so she could lay on top of him.

"Umm Raven?" asked Beastboy

"You are now my pillow and no, you don't get a say in that. Also, if you try to move, it won't be pretty" Raven threatened with her eyes closed. That shut him up.

Cyborg burst into the room and went to the fridge. "Hey guys, since B is at Control Freak's can I trash his tofu crap?" Robin and Starfire pointed to the couch to see a confused Beastboy and a pissed off Raven.

"If you touch his food, I'll send you to a dimension full of cannibals." Raven threatened.

"Awe comeon, you don't eat that crap, why would you care?" asked Cyborg.

"If he didn't have his tofu, then he might leave and I won't let that happen." Raven explained, still possessing her four eyes.

"It's gonna take a while to get used to overly protective and irrationally feared Raven." Cyborg muttered to himself. All the other Titans agreed.

"We still have to go meet Terra." said Robin.

"Why doesn't she just fly here?" asked Beastboy.

"I told her to meet us at the pizza place in an hour besides, we haven't ate and I'm getting hungry."

"Fair enough"

Around an hour later, the five heros left for the pizza parlor in the T-car.

"Raven I know you hate the girl and all, but could you please be civil with her?" asked Robin form the passenger seat.

"I will, but I have a plan to show her that Beastboy is mine." Raven said, smirking evilly.

"Please don't get us kicked out of the pizza parlor, they have the best meatsauce in town." Cyborg begged the girl while he was pulling up to the pizza joint.

"Can we get out now?" asked Beastboy from under Raven. She had been laying on him the moment she got in the car. "I like cuddling with my mate and all, but i'm starving."

"Gar, carry me." commanded Raven. This was part of her plan.

"If it gets me food faster." said Beastboy as he picked up the girl and got out of the car.

Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin walked into the resteraunt to find Terra sitting in the Titan's usual booth.

"Hey guys!" said Terra as the trio walked to the table. "Where's Beastboy and Raven?"

"They went to order." said Robin.

"Oh well I want to talk to Beastboy alone, do you guys think I still have a shot with him?" Terra asked. Before anyone could answer her, Beastboy and Raven came up to the table.

"Hey Raven, Hey Beasty!" greeted Terra, obviously excited to see Beastboy.

They both said hello to her and sat down. After everyone was done eating, they were just sitting there, talking when Raven decided it was time to put her next phase of the plan into action.

"Beastboy, I'm tired now." yawned Raven as she got up and sat in Beastboy's lap, This caused Terra's eyes to widen as she watched the demoness curl herself up in Beastboy's lap. Beastboy also gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"So you and Raven are best friends now?" asked Terra, hoping that was all they were.

"We're dating now" Said Raven, opening her eyes just to see Terra's reaction.

"Oh, thats cool, I guess." said Terra trying to hide her jealousy.

"It's getting late guys, why don't we head home?" suggested Robin.


	15. Protect Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more of a drabble than a oneshot to be honest.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU GRASS STAIN!"

"CYBORG IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!"

Apparently Cyborg had had the sudden inspiration to let Beastboy help him out with his car. What seemed like a decent idea quickly turned into the worst decision of his life. and that's where we are now.

Beastboy came flying into the common room and proceeded to turn into a cat and jump onto Raven's lap. This caused the resident empath to look down and frown at him.

"What did you do this time?" The response she got was brought to her in the form of a raging cyborg entering the room looking ready to kill.

"Raven could you remove him from your lap so I can have a little 'chat with him?" Cyborg asked with emphasis on the word chat.

"What did he do?" asked Raven, deciding that she was never going to get to read today.

"The idiot messed up my car!" yelled Cyborg yet again.

"How was I supposed to know what to do!? You never told me anything!" yelled Beastboy who was now sitting down beside Raven.

"Will you two idiots stop yelling?!" Raven screamed.

"There's no need to raise your voice Rae." said Beastboy

"Yeah, you need to calm down" agreed Cyborg.

All of the windows in the common room exploded due to the frustration that Raven had.

"Well now I gotta go fix the car now, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." with that, he left Beastboy and Raven alone on the couch.

"Is it even worth asking?" Raven inquired.

"Probably not" replied the green titan. "thanks for protecting me though, Rae!" With that, he kissed her on the cheek and then ran like hell, fully knowing that she will most likely be pissed.

After coming out of her shock, Raven touched the spot that Beastboy had kissed and then picked up her book again and began reading. 'This time i'll let him live'


End file.
